Pendragons Creek
by Jynova
Summary: High school drama/Dawsons Creek. Lelouchia and Suzaku are best friends but when Suzaku falls in love with his best friend's sister, Euphy, Lelouchia finally realizes her feelings. Fem!Lelouch x Suzaku (Actual couple) but with hints of Fem!Lelouch x Gino. WARNINGS: BDSM, Fetishes, dubcon voyeurism... Rated M.


Pendragon's Creek

Request Fulfilled—Shiranai Atsune and that other person that I can't remember.

Prompt: Any Lelouchia x Suzaku happy smexy fun times.

HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA. I had ONE SCENE I wanted (the scene with the flowers at the movie theater) and my OCD Slippery sloped out of control and here's a 30K + fic... gawd help me. I wrote it in over 2 days and did NOT proof read it. Seriously.

* * *

Lelouchia's head started drooping almost immediately after the bell rang signifying the start of class. She could get away with it for a couple of reasons, one, she was smart enough to maintain an A++++ average without even attending these classes let alone sleeping through them. And secondly, and something she prided herself very much on, was her back up system. One Mr. Best Friend aka Suzaku Kururugi, who sat next to her in every class and diligently take notes while simultaneously be on the look-out for Lelouchia. It wasn't an accident that he was in all of her classes, oh nooo, she had used her clout to break into the admissions office and alter the class registration roster to add Suzaku in all her classes. A feat he was not all too pleased about when he noted that he had now been enrolled in an AP English literature, AP European History, and AP statistics class.

Today was one such instance where her back-up plan all but saved her from detention or worse. Like that one time Suzaku was sick for a week and she had been given hall-monitor duty.

It wouldn't have been so bad except that that was the only week where over-all student attendance has plummeted and the cause had apparently been traced back to one overly languid Lelouchia Vi Britannia. What followed was another punishment but rather than trying to be creative, the staff had just opted for regular ole' after-school detention. For 2 weeks. And weekends. Plus a fee.

Today was one such day that their instructor seemed to be PMS-ing about one thing or another and had apparently developed a very 'anti-sleeping in class, especially you Lelouchia' syndrome. Suzaku noted the transient stern looks darted at his best friend and the accompanying scowls. He rummaged quickly rummaged through his backpack and settled on a weapon of choice. A newly sharpened number two pencil. He poked her with it. With the sharp end. Hard. Suzaku had his own fun little retributions for being unwillingly placed into all of Lelouchia's classes just to be her stupid look-out canary.

"Ouch, fu…" Lelouchia jolted upright and caught herself before blurting out the full profanity… "fu…rry bunny… outside, look Suzaku, there's a rabbit out there." Lelouchia was smart. She could have come up with a million different phrases or words to adequately substitute. But it just happened that, there was a furry little bunny outside. Suzaku inwardly finished her profanity when he noted the actual rabbit. He was never going to catch Lelouchia out of it.

Lelouchia quickly recovered and as soon as she noted the very tense looks Ms. Glasses (note: yes, that was a name based on a description because Lelouchia had not taken the time to learn her name because she was only a substitute for a few months) was sending her way, Lelouchia turned to Suzaku and sent him a gracious smile.

Upon seeing that smile, any resentment Suzaku might have had at the 3 pages of AP Euro notes he had just taken, flew out the window and were whisked away by the furry bunny. See, that smile was rare. Epic rare. Like a long buried treasure chest that only few were given the pleasure of discovering. And Suzaku happened to be one of them. A fact he never took for granted. As her best friend, that is.

* * *

"Wow, she was in a bad mood" Lelouchia noted, turning slightly towards Suzaku. They were walking to their next class together.

"Yeah. Some people were gossiping about how she couldn't find her glasses quickly enough to wear before class started when Mr. Ashford came by to talk to her about something or another." Suzaku commented half-heartedly, not really buying into any rumors, ever. Lelouchia kind of loved that about him.

Lelouchia injected wit and brevity into everything she did, including mundane or condescending things like assigning nom-de-plumes to people whom she didn't care to find or remember actual names of. One such Ms. Glasses was named so since she had some crazy obsession with always wearing her glasses in front of Mr. Ashford. No other teachers or staff were given such treatment, just Mr. Ashford. Most people correctly speculated it to be from some insecurity she had with how she looked without her glasses, and subsequently, her wearing of them as an attempt to impress Dean Ashford.

Lelouchia hated how easily that substitute, Ms. Glasses, could be read. Dean Ashford, on the other hand, was brilliant in his own regard. He could have been bending Ms. Glasses over her desk every day after school, and Lelouchia wouldn't get the slightest inkling of it from his behavior. Admirable indeed.

Just as they reached their classroom, Lelouchia yawned while lazily thanking Suzaku again for having her back. It was at that point, he knew he would have to be on alert at least through this class as well, and most likely, through the rest of their morning classes. And probably afternoon classes as well. Oh well, he couldn't be TOO mad, after-all, whether he wanted to or not, he was being taught higher level curriculum, and all because of Lelouchia.

* * *

"Can you come over this weekend? I snuck a peak at your last history test so… tutoring? And Nunnally wanted to see you." Lelouchia could never say no to her favorite sister, Nunnally. And it wasn't just because she was blind and crippled and how fucked would it be to deny a girl with such disabilities who still maintained the most compassionate and kind personage possible. What?! Lelouchia wasn't a monster. To most people. Some. Ok, a select few. Nunnally included.

"You know, I wouldn't be barely passing history tests if I was in REGULAR history classes…!" Suzaku retorted, knowing his attempt at guilt would be as effective as a candle in the sun.

"Yes yes, mundane and overly used retort noted, Suzaku. Now, answer the question or I'll bring the bell curve so high in our classes that even with all your strength and might, you won't be able to climb up it."

"Maybe I'LL use all my strength and might to bring the bell curve for P.E. up to the point where you die of exhaustion."

Lelouchia smirked at the retort. She couldn't help it.

"Nice come-back. I give it a 6. Only because you've resorted to denigrating my physical prowess, another well treaded path of yours."

"Well… it's not my fault you don't have many faults."

Lelouchia turned around to hide her full on smile and possible blush. She couldn't help it.

Just as much as Suzaku couldn't help not really noticing it. Obliviousness. Something that Lelouchia still occasionally commented on, not often though, since she, unlike some people, attempted to keep her insults fresh, new, and scathing.

They both finished lunch and were tidying their table up in the cafeteria when Suzaku noticed a familiar pink haired girl. Lelouchia's older sister. She was one grade above them and did not excel in academia as her younger sister did. Euphemia Li Britannia did however, have many other attributes that females might find very desirous. But that wasn't what really drew Suzaku to her. He liked how utterly kind and gentle she was, like Nunnally but… not (in that he didn't see Euphemia as a sister).

Lelouchia noted Suzaku's diverted attention. Her gorgeous purple eyes narrowed as she smacked Suzaku with her bento box.

"Has your mind gone to mush at the sight of a pretty face, Suzaku?"

"Huhn?! What do you mean? I can still comprehend your mean comments."

"I ASKED you a QUESTION earlier. You STILL haven't answered."

"Oh right. Yeah. Uhm, I have some military drills to run but I can probably get them done early enough to make it for dinner, sure. I'll call you if plans change."

"Ok. Sometimes it pays off to be an exercise…" Lelouchia curtailed her sentence at Suzaku's abrupt departure from her towards her elder sister.

"nut." She finished whispering to no one.

Lelouchia walked back to class alone, pointedly ignoring the slight ache in her chest. What did it matter that Suzaku was attracted to Euphy? EVERYONE was, with her ample… everything, except maybe mind. Lelouchia wasn't as gifted in the "women ass-ets" regard. Well, she did have a proportionately cute ass. But her chest wasn't anything to gaze longingly upon. And she had never really even cared before. Until recently. The reason for her change in perspective though, was something she pointedly ignored as well, for a couple of reasons. One, Suzaku had crushes before and Lelouchia believed him to have even liked Euphy for quite a while now, yet nothing had ever really come to fruition out of his silly crushes. Secondly, Suzaku was HER best friend. She got the privilege of seeing him the most out of everyone, so jealousy was just juvenile. Still… sometimes, when she caught that look in Suzaku's eyes, she couldn't help it.

* * *

Lelouchia never classified her feelings for Suzaku as romantic in nature. She always figured her jealously stemmed from the fact that he had always been HER best friend and one of the only people she tolerated to a high extent. So it made perfect sense that when people detracted him from her, she would get mildly upset. Possessive, that's all she was. And that was something that she herself had discovered and had made attempts at remedying it.

Not tonight though. All her theories on platonic relationships and well-intended attempts at fixing her faults were frivolously tossed aside tonight as Suzaku excitedly told her and Nunnally that he had a date with Euphemia at some point the following week.

Lelouchia couldn't comprehend any of the massive amount of details Suzaku was doling out. Where they would go, what he wanted to do, how he wanted to do it. None of it. All Lelouchia could hear was a non-verbal sound. It consisted of the meshed together voices of Nunnally and Suzaku and silverware and the t.v. in the background, yet none of it was coherent to Lelouchia.

Suzaku didn't really notice her vacant look. Or maybe he was too excited to really notice. That hurt. Suzaku was the only one who could really read Lelouchia's eyes. A feat that he boasted proudly and used regularly. Well, maybe not anymore. Lelouchia briefly congratulated him and mentioned something or another about not feeling too well and excused herself to go to bed.

It's not as if Lelouchia wanted to be alone with her thoughts. It's just that, at this point, the excitable voices in the other room was too painful an alternative. Lelouchia relegated herself to her room, attempting to immediately fall asleep. A futile attempt, it seemed. She tossed and turned all night, telling herself placating gibberish like 'it's just one date,' and 'high school romances never last' and 'he's my best friend, he'll always be my best friend' and soon the thoughts turned from revolving around Suzaku and Euphy, to a more self-deprecating 'what's wrong with me?' and 'am I unloveable?' and 'is it my body? My personality?' Soon Lelouchia fell into a restless slumber, filled with dreams about a little girl with her best friend, running for their lives from alien-lizard-zombies. Her best friend was caught by one and turned into one of the abominations. He never came after her though, opting to go find other prey. When Lelouchia awoke in a sweat soaked bed and recalled the ending of the dream, she wasn't entirely sure whether she was happy with that outcome. Somewhere, deep down, maybe she could have been happy as an alien-lizard-zombie, you know… if he was by her side. But he would never do that… he loved her too much. As a best friend. Maybe even as a sister. That thought made Lelouchia sick to her stomach and she ran to dry wretch in over the toilet. What an absolute SHITTY MORNING.

* * *

Lelouchia had taken the entire trip to school to formulate a plan. Longer than it should have, in her opinion. Never-the-less. The beauty of the plan lay in its utter simplicity. She would just have to get over her stupid crush on Suzaku. That was easy to do. If Suzaku could get over his prior crushes, HOW HARD could it be, I mean… really. Suzaku did it. So, I mean, really.

Plus, this crush had, seemingly, only started last night. So, a one-day crush?! Easy-peasy. Cake.

"So, what kind of movies does Euphy like?"

Ok. Maybe not cake. Maybe more like… pudding.

"Suzaku. Have I ever expressed an interest in the drabble that spews forth from you? No? Right. Nothing's changed."

Suzaku didn't even flinch at the insult.

"Yeah. You never explicitly expressed interest but you do listen and sometimes, I even catch you asking questions. Kind of negates that concept, don'tcha think?!"

Ok. Maybe not pudding. Maybe more like… rock candy.

"She likes romcom films. And I'm sure I didn't have to tell you that for it to be painfully obvious. Or can you just not read people like you can me?" Lelouchia couldn't help but try to steer the conversation into a direction that was more favorable and comfortable for her. And possibly, for other reasons.

"Hrmph. Maybe I've read you so often that my view on girls is skewed, did you ever think that?"

"Maybe you should be more thankful that you had the privilege to read an interesting girl, lest you end up as one of the drooling morons present everywhere else."

Suzaku smiled at the completely disguised compliment. Lelouchia's heart tweaked at the sight of that brilliant smile. God, she didn't want that smile to be directed at other girls.

Ok. Maybe not even rock candy. Maybe more like, just plain rock.

"I never said I wasn't thankful for that. And thank you for the tip. And for the tutoring last night. And I'll officially stop talking about my date with Euphy. Ya know, unless I desperately need your help. Or maybe if it goes ya know, like, really well and I won't be able to help myself or…"

"SUZAKU"

"Right… got it."

They both went back to studying in the library during their free period.

Lelouchia couldn't help but sneak a few looks at Suzaku. Her heart sank at the contended smile and dreamy look in his eyes.

* * *

Nunnally had invited Euphy to dine with them that night. Due to Nunnally's disabilities, her therapy sessions were frequent and rigorous. They family had decided to move her closer to the world-class facility she was attending and Lelouchia had all but jumped at the chance to accompany her wonderful little sister and to help in any way she could with said dear sisters recovery. After-all, Nunnally was her only full sister. Her father had remarried after Lelouchia and Nunnally's mother, Marianne, had died and with the new wife, came new family members folded into the mix. Euphemia wasn't related to her by blood but she still introduced her as her as either her half-sister, step sister, or plain sister.

Lelouchia was tempted to cancel on the dinner all-together but couldn't when Nunnally dived into her spiel about how excited she was to have dinner with her favorite sisters. So Lelouchia sucked it up and made a wonderful Japanese dinner. Yes, Suzaku was Japanese. No, Euphemia couldn't cook worth shit. Yes, maybe Lelouchia was being a bit petty. And No, she didn't really care that she was.

"Euphy… Hello. How are you?"

"Ohhh Lulu, it smells wonderful in here! My mouth is already watering"

"Heh, So… no chance that I can pester you one MORE time to not call me that?"

"Please darling Lulu, if the first million times didn't work. Why would the millionth and first work?" Euphy giggled.

Lelouchia frowned and Euphy came up and traced the lines on her sisters forehead with her index finger.

"You know, if you do that too much, your face will stay like that."

"Euphy. I'm not two. In fact, I wouldn't have believed that WHEN I was two."

"haha, maybe not. But you can't deny that the threat of wrinkles forming increases with frowns."

"I'm 17, I'm not worried about wrinkles."

"Of course not. You should be worried about school and your sister and… friends and a social life, amirite?"

Lelouchia didn't like where this was going. But before she could steer the conversation in a different direction, Euphy interjected.

"So… do tell, is there anyone that has maybe caught your eye? I asked Suzaku and he just laughed, heartily… sometimes it's so hard to pry anything out of that boy. But you know all about that. So… I figured, why not just go to the source." Euphy let a little smirk upturn on her face.

Lelouchia was a pro at reading people. From where this power came from, no one knew. Considering she loathed people and avoided them at all costs, it was strange that she could tell exactly what their motivations were. Maybe it was out of this deep seeded desire to maintain distance that caused this intuition to arise. Afterall, knowing people's inner most intentions could always be used against them.

And Lelouchia knew exactly was Euphy was getting at. She wanted to see if Lelouchia was jealous of her and Suzaku's budding romance. She wanted to know if the one person Lelouchia had allowed so near to her was someone that had graduated to boyfriend material. Well, Lelouchia wasn't going to play her game, nor give her the satisfaction of answering her queries in any shape or form.

"Yeah, Suzaku can be daft when it comes to… most things," (hint: romantic entanglements included) "but he was right in one aspect, it's pretty funny to think I might harbor any romantic feelings for any of the pathetic excuses for boys at our school."

"Hrm… I thought as much. Maybe you should look outside of school, then? You know, Suzaku has quite a few military men, and yes, I said men, not boys, that I'm sure he would be delighted to set you up with."

Ok. This girl was taking it a bit too far now.

"I don't know. If they're anything like Suzaku, I don't have high expectations for what the military churns out."

"haha, you're SO mean to him…!"

"I'm mean to everybody."

"Right. But especially him." Euphy winked at Lelouchia.

Before Leouchia could answer, with what? She didn't yet know… Nunnally, dear Angel, sweet Nunnally interjected and steered the conversation beautifully away from Suzaku and Lelouchia's relationship. Still, that didn't mean Euphy wasn't enthralled to tell Nunnally and Lelouchia all about her date with Suzaku and how wonderful it was. Lelouchia listened with her trademark apathy. Anything else, would have been suspicious. At the end of dinner, she bid her sister farewall, promptly went into her room with a serrated steak knife, and stabbed her pillow repeatedly. Feathers everywhere. She wasn't psychotic, she didn't imagine the pillow was anyone in particular. Still… it felt amazing.

* * *

"Euphy said you made Japanese food last night!"

"You saw her last night?"

"No, she texted me. So… any leftovers you may have brought me?"

Lelouchia heart sank. Euphy had left her house at nigh 11 p.m. meaning she had texted Suzaku that late. Their relationship was progressing. Still, Lelouchia could take at least a little solace in the fact that Suzaku adored her cooking. Especially her Japanese dishes.

Lelouchia hated feeling like this. She needed to up her game as well. She needed to get over Suzaku. Fast.

"No. If you want Japanese food. Cook it your damn self."

"Ouch Lulu. Someone woke up on the scarily wrong side of the bed. You alright?"

Ugh. It was only a matter of time before Suzaku took note of Lelouchia's sudden outbursts. They were filled with just a little bit more malice than usual. An indication that Suzaku picked up on immediately.

"I'm fine. Someone was mean to Nunnally at her therapy session."

Ah. Lelouchia loved lies. She mostly hated lying to Suzaku but desperate times… Lelouchia happily took the peace offered by the lie.

"That scoundrel! Who was it?! Should I go next time? Give him.. or her a piece of my mind? And fist? And boot?"

Lelouchia couldn't help the smile and laugh.

"haha. Scoundrel? What are you? A 17th century dueling cowboy?"

Suzaku smiled at being able to help liven his best friends mood.

"No. Maybe it's just that stupid AP English class you stuck me in."

"Well, whatever the reason… thank you for the offer but it's fine. Despite our over protectiveness, Nunnally is pretty damn proficient at handling things on her own."

"Yeah… she is." Suzaku let forth a winsome smile and Lelouchia closed her eyes trying to focus on ways to either repress or get rid of these feelings that popped up, especially when Suzaku spoke and smiled about Nunnally.

It was with those, still not fully repressed feelings in mind, that Lelouchia grudgingly pushed the extra bento box full of Japanese leftovers towards the Japanese boy during their lunch period. And for once, she reveled in the bright smile and beautifully affectionate emerald eyes that Suzaku directed her way.

After eating all of his yummy bento box and then most of Lelouchia's, Suzaku and Lelouchia packed up and started walking towards their next class, P.E.

As soon as the students dressed down and clambered out to the track, Lelouchia's mind quickly abandoned all thoughts of how to get over Suzaku. They were replaced with a multitude of potential ways to get out of P.E. on such a scorching hot day.

Unfortunately, today did not seem favorable for Lelouchia. The P.E. teacher was overwhelmed with students attempting to ditch or excuse themselves. Viletta Nu rejected Lelouchia's request before the girl was able to utter 2 words. The raven-haired girl cursed herself for not stealing some of Euphy's make-up so she could paint bruises or cuts. Although, now that Lelouchia thought about it, maybe getting a real bruise or cut wouldn't be too harsh a punishment. Whoa. That was a strange thought. Lelouchia promptly ignored it and went to sit on the sidelines to watch the males finish their mile.

She sat down, very gingerly, so as to avoid grass stains and looked on. Milly and Shirley sat next to her, chattering about the upcoming dance and dates and Lelouchia didn't even want to pretend to think about that. Except the alternative was just as bad. Just as Lelouchia was about to stand up to vacate the company of the two rattlers next to her, she caught the sight of Suzaku. Ok, that's fine. She's seen Suzaku in gym plenty of times. All the time. No biggie. Then Suzaku took his shirt off and something that had never EVER happened to Lelouchia, occurred. She felt a throb in her genital area. Oh no. This was most certainly counter-productive. She always thought she was above these ridiculous basic instincts. And that's what she frustratingly tried to convey to her body, almost scowling at the offending body part.

Then Suzaku took a drink from his water bottle and dumped the rest of it over his head. Lelouchia excused herself and ran to the restroom, panting hard, less from exertion and more from arousal.

Oh god, WHAT a time for her delayed puberty to kick in. Right when she was on an exodus to rid herself of certain feelings, her traitorous body went ahead and did THAT and for the same person as her crush. Well, that part made sense. The frustration in Lelouchia built up to max levels and she kicked her locker, hard enough to hurt herself. But rather than finding the pain inconvenient, she found it rather pleasurable. Strange. Did it have something to do with her current state of arousal? THAT thought then caused Lelouchia's mind to inadvertently flash image after image of rough and kinky sex with the current object of her affections.

Lelouchia rapidly blinked and swallowed. She threw handfuls after handfuls of water over her face and even let it run down her shirt. It seemed everything she was doing was a sensory overload, causing her to get wet in the one place she didn't want to. She couldn't handle this anymore. Lelouchia had to do something, lest she soak completely through her underwear and possibly even pants. But… she'd never… and if she did, where would she do it? And how?

Lelouchia couldn't help but find this new aspect of her life an irritating obstacle. Still, she would overcome. Or just come. Hopefully, and soon.

God she was SO above this. Masturbating in the old, abandoned library's bathrooms. She was miles above this. But damn, did it feel good. She had a general idea of what to do and it was pretty self-evident once she started feeling around.

Try as she might to picture something, someone else, Lelouchia's mind and body knew what it wanted to fantasize about. And the raven-haired girl wanted to just get this over with, so she allowed the flood of images run flash through her mind. Images of Suzaku's tanned, toned body, pressed up against hers. Images of him in the shower, with water drizzling down his body. Images of what he *might* look like completely naked, laying on top of her.

"Ahhhh…" Lelouchia came with a gasp and moan. She quickly cleaned herself up and scurried back to gym class.

Apparently, one of the kids had an episode of heat exhaustion, so Lelouchia wasn't missed. Well. Almost.

"Hey… where'd you go?" Suzaku ran up to her and slowed to her cadence.

"Oh… Milly had asked me to turn in some budget figures for approval and the deadline this afternoon and it slipped my mind."

Suzaku looked closely at Lelouchia. Her skin had turned a quite alluring pink tinge but more so, he noted that she had a sort of… glow? Or clarity that hadn't been there before? It was strange… but he liked it.

"Are you wearing make-up, or something? You look… different."

"Is 'different' supposed to be a compliment?!"

"Yes, it is. You look… good."

Lelouchia's blush increased and Suzaku eyes narrowed. That was weird. Lelouchia hardly ever blushed.

"Uhm… are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Suzaku. You're just imagining things."

"Ok, sure. Hey, so… listen. This might not be the right time to mention this… but I kind of realized that I never asked you about this and well… I should have."

"Please, use more words to obfuscate the point you're trying to make. I love filibusters."

"Heh… Sorry sorry. So, right. I've asked Euphy to be my girlfriend and I wanted to ask your opinion on it."

Lelouchia froze. Her feet just stopped. What the fuck kind of reaction?

"Lulu, I know she's your sister. So if you're uncomfortable with me dating her, please tell me. I mean, I really like her but…"

"N.. no Suzaku, why would I feel uncomfor… what do you mean, you want to ask my opinion?"

"I just mean… like, ya know… would you allow me to date your sister? And do you think… you know… am I… good enough for her."

Lelouchia's heart hurt. She hated how self-deprecating Suzaku could be towards himself just because stupid society had erroneously claimed Japanese people to be inferior.

"Suzaku. You're already dating her. I'm not our parents, you don't need my approval… and Suzaku, y… you're so STUPID. OF COURSE YOU'RE good enough for her you dumb shit. Yes you're dumb but also sweet and kind, generous, humble… you're innocently naïve but in a cute way…" Lelouchia abruptly stopped talking, startled at her brazen remarks. She hoped Suzaku wouldn't read too deeply into them (ok maybe a tiny part of her hoped he would). But he didn't. He just saw it as his best friend's wall temporarily crumbling to show a bit of her true self.

"Lulu…" Suzaku whispered before grabbing her arm and bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you. You have… no idea how sweet that was and how happy it makes me to have your approval."

Lelouchia kept her shiver internal and hidden as Suzaku whispered in her ear. She hugged him back, relishing in the warmth radiating from his body, sufficiently distracted enough to not even comment on how she really didn't give him any explicit approval or permission. But she just let it go. Just like he did of their embrace, well before she intended to do the same.

* * *

A month. A whole month had gone by after Suzaku had asked Euphy to be his girlfriend. Lelouchia had not had much success in her attempts to distance herself emotionally from her crush. However, it seemed that Suzaku and Euphy's relationship was forcing her to do so, whether she wanted to or not. Suzaku was distracted a lot, constantly texting her, phasing out into day dreams. Lelouchia barely saw him anymore, Suzaku routinely rejected offers for tutoring or dinners to either spend time with Euphy or to compact as much military training sessions and missions so he could have the time to dedicate to his girlfriend.

Lelouchia was finding that… she really, truly, missed her best friend. And sometimes, not even in the romantic sense but, just missing his presence. He still dedicated every Friday evening to her, no matter what. He also still had lunch with her every day, gladly accepting the dishes Lelouchia brought him. Sometimes Lelouchia wished Suzaku would be more cruel towards her, make it easier for her to get over him.

What's more and certainly worse was Lelouchia's libido seemingly taking on a mind of its own. It was as if the fear of losing the potential to fuck Suzaku, redoubled her body into overdrive, overcompensating for the obvious lack of him, maybe? All she knew was that this was the worst time for her to be exploring her sexuality. Still, she couldn't deny the positive effects, such as the rush of endorphins, the stress relief, the tension release, and how amazingly good it felt when she touched herself. Lelouchia's mind was always racing to reach new peaks and it was no different when it came to sex. The raven-haired girl quickly found herself divulging into every facet of arousal, masturbation, sex, and to a lesser extent festishes and kinky bedroom play. She was a sponge for knowledge and now that it was an aspect of her life, she would be fully knowledgeable. And knowing what she liked, made everything feel just a bit better anyways.

Still. She sort of wished that she had someone to test her thresholds with. And there was a certain someone that dominated her thoughts. Oh, and the thought of him dominating her… or vice versa… ohh. It was… a very sexually gratifying fantasy, that's for sure.

* * *

"H…hey" Suzaku nervously greeted his best friend.

"Good morning. Too much coffee? Or are you nervous?"

"Sometimes it's unnerving how well you know me"

"Yes, an achievement in life that will bring me no fortune."

"Aw, I wouldn't say that. After all, having the ability to manipulate a knight of the rounds could easily mean treason charges against you. And well, that would be fortunate for everyone… oh wait, you said for yourself. Whoops never mind." Suzaku teased.

"Hrm… definitely worth an 8. Good job, sir knight. As a prize, I'll diligently listen while you divulge whatever's made you such a nervous wreck."

"It was one mild stutter. Get over yourself… and thank you for the 8. My insults are never that good so early in the morning… Alright, so… Euphy's throwing a valentines day party and we both decided to force you to come."

Lelouchia's semi-good mood at spending some time with Suzaku ebbed immediately at that statement.

"Ah. Are you insulting me again, Suzaku?"

"No."

"So, you and my dear sister want to purposefully make me dress up and attend a party full of grotesque maudlin displays of affection between couples… as a single person… on the most disgusting day. Ever. Is that it?"

"Essentially, yes. Wear something nice. And you won't be the only single one there."

"Oh god. Please tell me that's not by design and just by chance. And it doesn't really matter since I will not be attending."

"Wrong-o kidd-o. Nunnally's going and she's already been recruited onto the 'persuade Lelouchia team'. I've just been given the privilege of first crack at you."

"I'm honored," Lelouchia sighed, "Fine. Although, I think I would rather the treason charges than this torture." Lelouchia let another sigh past her lips with the reluctant acceptance, knowing that she could never deny any request her little sister made of her.

"Oh please. You probably enjoy torture."

Lelouchia's body reacted almost instantaneously to the remark. Especially when it was said by Suzaku. It certainly wasn't meant to be sexy, yet Lelouchia couldn't perceive it any other way.

"You know Ssuzakuuu. I think you might be right." Lelouchia let a little smirk dawn her face as she spoke in a most seductive voice.

Suzaku blinked repeatedly before his eyes incrementally widened. Whoa. He'd never heard Lelouchia speak in that tone, especially uttering his name like that… and about something so overtly kinky. Or was it? Maybe he was just reaching, overreacting. He shook mildly shook himself back to reality, realizing he was probably just misinterpreting it. He took his seat next to Lelouchia just as they started their day.

* * *

Lelouchia was almost at her breaking point. She was going through Suzaku withdrawals, all the while realizing that her crush may not have been just a transient little crush. She was starting to realize that she was maybe harboring deeper type feelings for him. She wasn't about to go as far as to say it was love but… the word did seem to fit at times. Times when she would curse how stupid she was.

Lelouchia wasn't stupid. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to confess and not to just Suzaku but to Euphy as well. Euphy was her sister and if Suzaku and Euphy were meant to be, then their rejection of her feelings would mean closure and no regrets. Lelouchia had seen enough romantic comedies to at least not fall in that trap.

She decided to start with her sister. She reached their family mansion in the evening and parked in their underground parking facility, inadvertently missing the motorcycle that was parked in the driveway.

What she didn't miss however, were the voices coming from Euphy's room. And what she heard was… painful, and as much as she may have liked the minimal amounts of physical pain, emotional pain was something altogether undesirable and truly hurt.

"Mmm… Suzaku. I'm ready… please."

"Ohhh… Euphy…" He apparently kissed her. Hard enough to be pretty damn loud.

"Are you sure?" Suzaku's voice was full of hesitance and affection.

"Yes… I love you, I want this." More kissing. And clothes rustling.

"I love you, too. Tell me if I'm hurting you at all."

Well. That was certainly enough for closure and no regrets now. Only… it definitely didn't feel like either of those.

Lelouchia came home with puffy red eyes and went straight to bed. God, this really shouldn't have been such a shock to her. They'd been dating for almost 2 months now. So of course sex would be in the equation. But… love?

Who was Lelouchia kidding. Euphy was perfect, everything Suzaku wanted and deserved. Sweet, kind, and gentle. Nothing like Lelouchia who could be cruel, stoic, and certainly did not want to treated gently. Well maybe. If it was Suzaku. But it wasn't… and it never would be. It was time for Lelouchia to seriously get on with her life.

* * *

Lelouchia knocked on the door, not wanting to use her keys since she was pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

They were greeted by a buoyant Euphy. The pink haired girl was wearing a dress reflective entirely of the Valentines Day holiday. It was pink and and clung to her midriff and bosoms beautifully accentuating them. It then flared out at the bottom, serving as the perfect vessel to exemplify her hourglass figure.

"A black dress. On Valentines Day. Of course you would Lelouchia."

To be honest, Euphy was more shocked at the type of dress Lelouchia was wearing rather than the color, but opted not to mention that. Lelouchia was wearing an all black evening gown. It had a drooped v-neckline that went down her chest, ending just below her not AS ample bosom. It still highlighted the slightest bit of the inner edges of her cleavage but not in an overly risqué fashion. The most revealing part of the dress was probably the slit that ran all the way up to her upper thigh. It wasn't very evident while she sauntered around the room.

Lelouchia just smiled kindly at her sister while fishing something out of her purse. It was a beautifully ornamental mask. Lelouchia had opted not to wear any jewelry with her plan of wearing such a gorgeously studded mask. She gingerly put it on, and it demurely covered half her face, leaving those who knew her able to still recognize her.

Euphy had turned to greet a few other guests, not noting her sisters mask yet when Suzaku appeared from the hallway and walked over to their little group.

What he saw shocked him. His best friend was wearing a backless all black dress with heels and a beautiful black with purple and white gemstonned mask with shimmering black and purple feathers extending well above her head. Suzaku's breath caught at the sight. In a sea of pastels, Suzaku found Lelouchia looked elegant, mature.

"Wow Lulu… you look beautiful." He almost uttered it in a shocked whisper yet it was still loud enough for Lelouchia to blush a bit. Hearing her boyfriend complimenting another woman like that brought Euphy's attention tumbling back to Suzaku and Lelouchia.

"Thank you Suzaku, you look hands…"

"Oh Lulu," Euphy interrupted Lelouchia before she could finish her own compliment, "A mask? This isn't a masquerade ball darling."

Lelouchia just turned slightly towards her sister and let a beautiful, full-fledged smile forth. Suzaku hadn't taken his eyes of her.

"Oh I don't know Euphy. I'm sure most people tonight will be wearing masks. I just decided to display mine outright rather than hiding behind something without even acknowledging its presence."

"Wow. Beautifully poignant." A deep voice rung out and everyone turned to see a tall, well built, blonde man with piercing glacial blue eyes.

Lelouchia was kind of stunned. This here was a physically flawless specimen of man worth noting, with his chiseled jaw line and obvious effortless physique. It made Lelouchia wonder what other attributes he may be hiding underneath that black and white tux.

Suzaku's quickly attended to the introductions.

"Oh, Lelouchia, this is Sir Gino Wineberg. He's a fellow knight of the rounds. The knight of three… Gino, this is my best friend Lelouchia Vi Britannia. And you've met Euphy."

"Ahh. The notorious Lelouchia, Suzaku has told me a lot about you. Although, seeing and hearing you now, maybe I never gave his words enough credence."

Lelouchia smiled coyly while reaching for a handshake. Gino took her hand and kissed it. Without letting go, Gino asked for a dance and when he saw the hesitation in Lelouchia's gorgeous amethyst eyes, he amended his request with

"I'd be honored to dance with someone who so clearly can see straight through my mask."

Lelouchia allowed a brief moment of surprise overtake her before she relaxed and answered.

"You seem pretty confident that I won't find your true self repulsive. A dangerous wager, I'd say."

Gino smiled a bright, almost blindingly white and… surprisingly genuine looking smile.

"Well I'd say, you're worth making that wager. Eh, Suzaku? From what he's told me and from what I've so far encountered, at least. Besides, that concept sort of works both ways, doesn't it?"

Suzaku just stared at the two, trying to avoid the slight pang in his stomach from watching his best friend flirting with one of his best guy friends. But then, that was what Euphy was hoping for tonight and he had agreed. Right, he was just being possessive in a protective sense, something that Lelouchia had certainly been guilty of with him as well.

"Maybe. Less so on your end, since you've already complimented me. And, thank you."

Suzaku was shocked. Rather than a curt retort and easy brush-off, Lelouchia was responding and flirting and taking the outstretched hand of another man as he led her to the dance floor.

Lelouchia had only ever really danced with him in the past. As he watched her walk away, Euphy diverted his attention by grabbing his hand in hers.

"They look good together. But not as good as us. How about a dance, my love?"

Sufficiently distracted, Suzaku eagerly nodded and they followed Lelouchia and Gino onto the dance floor.

Suzaku wasn't the best dancer but he thanked his lucky stars that he was Lelouchia's best friend growing up, because the girl had forced him to learn at least the basic dances of the upper echelon. And it seemed Euphy was just as adept at those dances as he was. Whenever they danced, it was always the traditional waltz. Yet Suzaku loved it, having his arm around Euphy's waist, gliding her across the room with their joined hands. Staring into her eyes as they got lost in each other's movements.

And this time was no different. That is, until the previous song faded out and most people came to a stand-still, waiting for the next song.

Euphy leaned her head on Suzaku's shoulder as he held her close. But his ears caught a quick conversation between Gino and Lelouchia just as a new song started up.

"This song sounds sort of Latin or Spanish."

"Oh…? Are you mentioning this because you'd like to digress from the rigid, traditional waltz to something a little more…"

"Fun?" Gino finished for her. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but how did you figure that?"

"I've taken modern dance lessons my entire life. It makes up for my otherwise lack of physical prowess. I can easily tell you're more skilled, from dancing with you… and I wouldn't call the waltz boring, per-se… I was going to say more… risqué."

"Fun and risqué are synonymous in my book. So, m'lady… salsa? Or tango?"

"Tango."

"As you wish." Gino smiled another winsome smile and Lelouchia's eyes widened for a femto-second. The boy was drop dead gorgeous. And not half bad for company. Also, now, with his body pressed up so close against hers, Lelouchia couldn't find many more faults, whether she wanted to or not.

Suzaku and Euphy started their bland waltz again. But this time, rather than meeting her eyes, Suzaku's were glued towards Lelouchia and Gino. Suzaku almost tripped over himself when Gino dipped Lelouchia while holding her leg, dangling next to his hip. God, Lelouchia was wearing strappy hells with the straps tying criss-crossed all the way to just below her knees. The ends cascaded down her outer calf from the weight of a few diamond shaped purple crystals at the ends. Suzaku swallowed hard at the sight. He'd never noticed how absolutely long and slender and the milky pallor of Lelouchia's legs were. Euphy's little giggle at Suzaku's stumble brought him back to his girlfriend.

Gawd, what was he doing, ogling and thinking things like that about Lelouchia?! She was just budding, embracing her femininity. It was bound to happen. He shouldn't be shocked or taken aback or… whatever he was feeling. Rather, he should be happy for her… branching out. Should. He should be. Still, Suzaku was finding it strange exactly how hard it was to do that.

Well that didn't mean he shouldn't try harder. Why wouldn't he want Lelouchia to have the type of happiness he did with Euphy. Yeah. He was just used to protecting her almost their whole lives, so it was hard for him to… give her space, in a sense. Even though, it kind of felt like he was giving her away.

As the night drew closer and closer to an end, Suzaku kept noticing a pattern in his behavior. He found his emerald eyes constantly seeking out Lelouchia and by extension, Gino.

When Suzaku was amongst a group of some of his military friends and Euphy had excused herself to go greet a few other guests. Suzaku couldn't help himself from gravitating over to Lelouchia when he saw her by herself at the food table. He was mesmerized as he walked over, watching Lelouchia delicately dipping a strawberry into the chocolate fountain before licking the chocolate off of it and then taking a bite out of the strawberry itself. Some of the juice trickled down her lip and he watched a vibrant pink tongue dart out to lick it all up.

"Ahem…" Suzaku cleared his throat as he reached Lelouchia.

"Hey Suzaku."

"Hey Lulu. I've barely had a chance to talk with you tonight. Now that you're free, can I have the next dance?"

"Uhm… I mean, yea, sure… if… ya know… if Euphy doesn't mind."

"haha. You're my best friend. Euphy's seen us dance together countless times. Why would she mind?!"

"Come on Suzaku. Don't make it seem like I'm reaching here. Can you honestly say that when you're standing at the alter with her and you claim someone else other than her is your best friend, she wouldn't mind?! Most girls would, so don't fault me on making sure it's ok."

Suzaku was kind of shocked at the content of what Lelouchia just said. But it made sense in a logical sort of way. Plus, he had been spending a lot more time with Euphy and a lot less with Lelouchia. It just kind of hurt to hear it stated out loud and in a way that literally drove more a wedge between them.

Still, in another sort of way, it kind of made Suzaku happy that Lelouchia mentioned it at all. Not his future wedding with Euphy or anything. That kind of scared him. But more so that at least Lelouchia was noticing the changing dynamics of their relationship. And if she was noticing, maybe, just maybe, she wasn't exactly happy about it either.

"You're right… still though, I really do care for you."

Lelouchia sort of hated Suzaku. Hated him for making it so hard to get over him. Hated him for how sweet he was. Hated him for how he made her feel when he said things like that.

She thought all these things silently as Suzaku guided her to the dance floor.

"You know… I never really thanked you for forcing those dance lessons upon me."

"haha. Maybe I just wanted someone to endure my pain with. You know how I so loovve torture. Just maybe, I like inflicting a little pain too…"

Suzaku breathed out, while biting his bottom lip. A stark reminder of how Lelouchia may be a sexual being was the last thing he needed right now.

Still, he couldn't help where his mind went. He unconsciously pulled her closer.

"huhn. I… I guess I can see that." Suzaku swallowed before continuing, trying to change to topic "Still, it would have been nice to learn some of the more modern dances you were doing. Like that tango."

Lelouchia couldn't help the internal smile. Suzaku had noticed her dancing with Gino? Ok, she needed to reign it in. It was probably just a passing glance. Why was she such a glutton for emotional pain?! In a desperate bid to repress her feelings, she said,

"Well. You can always go and take dance lessons with Euphy. Having a girlfriend has its perks, ya know."

Lelouchia didn't notice the slight frown on Suzaku's face that was quickly replaced by a small smile.

"Yeah. You're right."

It was just about that time that the song ended and Euphy walked up to the pair, sweetly asking to cut in for the next dance.

Lelouchia graciously obliged and headed off to find another distraction. She fucking hated how being pressed up next to Suzaku felt so different than with Gino. Still, settling, in a situation like this, couldn't hurt.

* * *

That night, as Suzaku took Euphy to bed, his mind kept wandering. Not to sexual thoughts about Lelouchia but rather examining why exactly he felt emotions like jealousy and possessiveness and sadness at some of the very rational things she was saying. Just the same, he wondered at the utter feelings of happiness and joy he felt when she was in his arms on the dance floor. He also briefly wondered about Lelouchia and Gino but quickly came to the conclusion that his best friend was much too prudish and apathetic to really pursue something with Gino. Especially since Gino was a self-proclaimed player and Lelouchia was certainly keen enough to recognize that in a person.

However distracted he may be though, Suzaku was still a guy, and his attention was quickly brought back to his task at hand.

Just as Suzaku was gently laying his lover and girlfriend to sleep after their blissful orgasms, Lelouchia was in her room, seeking a different sort of elation for the first time ever.

It hurt. She loved how much it hurt. Gino tore through her… blood, her own fluids, saliva, semen. It was rough and dirty and she loved every minute of it.

After Gino left, Lelouchia slept better than she had in the last few months. So when Gino offered to exchange numbers, she was more than happy to.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Suzaku couldn't help but notice how far he and Lelouchia had drifted. Not only had Suzaku taken to having lunch with Euphy a few times a week, but it seemed that out of the last, admittedly few times Suzaku tried to hang out with Lulu, she had denied him 2 out of the 3 times. Friday night's had become more of a "tentative" day for them, requiring explicit communication of plans.

It was sort of driving Suzaku a little stir crazy. He figured it was just uncomfortableness brought on by such a drastic change in routine in such a short time. But still, he wanted to do something to remedy it, even temporarily. And, to show Lelouchia that he really was still there for and did deeply care about her.

So he decided to surprise her this Friday night. He came over unannounced to only Nunnally and Sayoko at home. Apparently Lulu wasn't home yet. It sort of hurt Suzaku that he wasn't privy to where she was. Still, he was hell bent on surprising her. So he patiently waited for her in her room and granted, she came home rather late, enough that Nunnally was already asleep, he still couldn't help the slight butterflies that arose when he heard the front door open.

Suzaku immediately decided to hide in the closet so he could scare Lulu. He hadn't done that in a while and he always loved her reactions. So he stepped into her walk-in closet and diligently waited, getting more excited as he heard footsteps getting closer.

Wait, were there more than just one set of feet? Suzaku was NOT prepared for what came bursting through the door, namely, Lelouchia, fiercely attached at the mouth to one Gino Wineberg.

Suzaku was in shock. He would have said something, would have come out and excused himself and made it a funny story between him and Lulu in the near future. Suzaku wasn't a voyeur and certainly not with Lelouchia as the subject. But Suzaku's overwhelming shock kept him stationary. For too long. For far too long. Way past the point of propriety. He was stuck, his own body had failed him and now he would have to fail his body, which was screaming at him to get out, that this wasn't right. Watching them wasn't right, and something else wasn't right either.

"You're so beautiful."

Suzaku heard Gino say. He felt sick.

"You're pretty fucking sexy yourself. Especially that cock of yours."

Something else entirely stirred in Suzaku at hearing Lelouchia curse and speak like that. Euphy wasn't much for dirty talk, opting for the sweetly sentimental rhetoric.

Suzaku heard the moans and groans and, well, he was a guy, right?! I mean, this was just a physiological thing that was happening to him. He couldn't help it anymore than he could his eye color.

But Suzaku still abstained from peeking and certainly kept his hands far away from his growing issue.

"Ah Gino…w…wait… what're you doing?! Untie me."

Wait… WHAT?! Suzaku readied himself to launch out the closet at the very soon to be brawl between Lelouchia and Gino. No way would Lelouchia allow that sort of thing.

"Mmmm mm. Nope. Sorry, not yet. You're going to just lie there and enjoy everything I do to you."

"Mmmhhh"

Wait. Was that Lelouchia moaning? An aroused moan? Suzaku couldn't help himself, he gently nudged the closet open a bit and what he saw… well, it caused his manhood to urgently throb with need.

Lelouchia's wrists were tied above her head with what looked like a tie or satin scarf. Gino loomed over her, between her starkly naked body. He still had his pants on but Lelouchia was… god, she was… breathtakingly beautiful. What she said next almost floored Suzaku.

"Ah Gino… If I'm gonna be your limp little slut, then you better make me fucking filthy beyond recognition."

Oh. My. God. That was it. Suzaku's body went out autopilot, totally disengaging itself from his conscious motor control. His hand gravitated down to his now, aching and very much leaking cock. His eyes were going in and out of focus, but that focus was still only on the girl lying on the bed.

"MMmm… You're so wet Lelouchia." Gino's brought his wet fingers up from Lelouchia's pussy and put them near her mouth.

Suzaku sucked in a gasp just as, without prompting, Lelouchia took his fingers into her mouth, lathing at her own essence.

"Mmmmm" Gino's groan was animalistic and almost sounded pained with arousal, "Oh God Lelouchia. You're gonna make me come just by watching you."

Lelouchia let the fingers out of her mouth before smiling.

"Make sure the next thing I taste is from your cock…" Gino leaned down and kissed Lelouchia, sharing, exchanging her own taste back and forth.

Gino's fingers migrated back down to flick at Lelouchia's clit and finger her as his mouth suckled and nibbled at her neck and ears and collarbone.

"Mmm… Gino… I want to feel your teeth on me."

"Yeah? You want me to bite you? You want me to mark you, brand you as my dirty little whore?"

"Oh GOD YESssS. J…just somewhere in…ahh.. inconspicuous."

What. The. Hell. Suzaku didn't know he could get this aroused. The things Lelouchia was saying. Of course, she did say she liked torture. Suzaku was quickly reaching his peak… astonished at how quickly he was going to cum. His stamina was better than this… at least, it had been.

"AHHHH, GINO. Mmmmm" Gino had bitten Lelouchia hard on her shoulder. Suzaku wasn't sure if he could tell if a little bit of blood trickled out or not. It was certainly enough a bruise.

Gino then stopped his ministrations and climbed up, pulling Lelouchia up a bit so she her head and back could rest on the pillow against the backboard. Her tied up hands went over Gino's head, under his arms, to rest around his waist. When Gino was situation with his legs on either side of her face, Lelouchia greedily, hungrily took his cock into her mouth. Lapping and lathing, sucking and moaning, licking and even slight use of her teeth.

Then she did something that made Suzaku almost moan out of pleasure. She pulled her tied arms tight, forcing Gino's cock down all the way down her throat as she repeatedly swallowed on him.

"OHHH FUCK. OH FUCK. S…stop Lelouchia. Stop. You.. you're gonna make me cum…"

Lelouchia abruptly eased up, and retracted her mouth. Once she fully disengaged, she went to the base of Gino's balls and licked a swath all the way up the base of cock, to the tip where she briefly swirled her tongue around it.

Suzaku came. HARD. Oh so very hard. He tried to keep quiet as he caught his breath.

Gino apparently was on the brink as well, since rather than ravaging her pussy with his cock, he decided to go down on Lelouchia instead, bringing her as close to her peak, as he was to his.

Then he put a condom on and slowly started thrusting into her.

"Harder Gino."

"No… you… you're too… tight for that…"

"It didn't stop you the first time…"

"I didn't realize… the first time… that… well, that was your first time… I don't want to make you bleed again."

"I told you, dirty me up. Blood included."

"Oh hrmmm…." Gino let out a moan as he thrust in harder, to the hilt.

"Ahhh, yes…. God, yes…"

Gino didn't start slow, opting instead to take every "harder and faster" uttered by Lelouchia, at face-value.

He pounded her into the mattress, holding her so tight around her waist, that he was sure he would bruise her. That was fine. She apparently liked that sort of thing.

Then as Gino was peaking, he quickly untied Lelouchia's wrists and then went down to rub her in time with his thursts.

"Ohhh, Gino… Ahh, god, AHHHHHHH" Lelouchia took her freed hands and arched up, coming so hard that she scratched down Gino's back, tearing through his skin… Gino didn't care. He liked the pain too… The sensory overload caused him to thrust one, two, three more times before he came himself… he thrust once or twice through his own orgasm, before he half-way collapsed onto his elbows, still on top of her.

Suzaku felt an assortment of emotions while watching the rest of that. He felt shame at doing what he did, not only to Lelouchia but to Euphy. He felt aroused, obviously. The two worst though were the jealousy, the envy at not being the one to do that with Lelouchia and secondly, the hurt that arose from the tender kisses he was now watching Gino shower all over Lelouchia's body and sharing with her.

"That was amazing…" Gino commented, "Still, I wish I could've made you come more than once."

"Quality over quantity."

"Oh? So I take it, it was satisfactory?"

"haha. Fishing for compliments isn't very becoming. But I'm not one to lie. It was a mind-blowing orgasm. Although, it was my body that produced said orgasm."

"Yeah, but not without my help."

"Touche. Next time though, well, be prepared to lose all the control you stole from me today."

Gino's spent cock twitched a bit. But unfortunately, he was due to run some maneuvers in the Tristan, so as much as either of them wanted to, he couldn't go another round.

"Oh yeah? You're assuming I don't enjoy you dominating me."

"Well, a little challenge never hurt anyone…" Lelouchia hinted.

"Oh I don't know. If it was even a little half-hearted, you would see right through it. See exactly how much I wanted it."

"True…"

Gino leaned down and kissed her again.

"Listen… my offer still stands, if you ever want anything beyond this…"

"I don't… and if this isn't enough for y…"

"N..NO! It is! You are. It's just… you know."

"Oh please Gino, can you stop acting like a teenage girl. So you took my virginity. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. Just take the ego boost and the strings-free sex and leave it at that… ok?"

"Ok!" Gino smiled brightly as Lelouchia started getting off the bed to put her bra and panties on.

God Suzaku couldn't help but think how hot she looked in them. She was beautifully angled. Toned, yet looked soft. She didn't have the biggest breasts, but they were proportionate to her lithe figure. And that ass. That firm, little yet plump ass. Suzaku found himself getting hard again at the sight of it.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you have time to join me?"

"OHhh god, I wish I did. But I have to be back to program my maneuvers for tomorrow morning."

"Slacking off, ehy?"

"Well… I had something far more promising arise." Gino put his boxers on and hugged Lelouchia's waist from behind, gently nibbling her ear and neck.

"mmm… Gino, you start that again and I'll force you into that shower with me."

"Fuck Lelouchia. You're not playing fair."

"haha, no… I think I'm rather evening out the playing field. Never-the-less." Lelouchia shimmied out of Gino's hold and turned to give him a passionate kiss.

"Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No. I'm good, thanks. You go do your thing and I'll just go fantasize about what you're doing."

"Well, goodnight and sweet dr… fantasies." Lelouchia winked before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Gino got dressed and left. Suzaku waited 5 minutes until he was SURE the coast would be clear, and he surreptitiously left.

* * *

The next morning. Suzaku found he couldn't even make proper or lengthy eye contact with Lelouchia. The latter didn't even notice, probably being far too worn out from her late night shenanigans. She promptly fell into routine, and into a light slumber.

Suzaku now found, he couldn't take his eyes off her. God, he wanted to just reach out and caress her soft skin. Run his fingers through her midnight black tresses. Run his hand along her milky thigh… up her skirt… GAWD DAMNIT… what the FUCK was wrong with him?! Suzaku mentally chastised himself. Cursing himself to no end. For fucks sake, he had a girlfriend. One he was apparently head over heels in love with. This very recent… crush? Beginnings of infatuation? Or whatever he was feeling towards Lelouchia was just because… he had never seen her in that light before. And he just needed to get used to it and once he did… well, these feelings should ebb. Should. Still, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted them to go away. But his situation dictated that they do. So that's what he needed to work on.

Right. And he would start by spending more time with his girlfriend. He would go have lunch with her this afternoon and plan something to do later.

Except that… when the time came and that bell rang, Suzaku sat with Lelouchia for lunch. And he did everyday for the rest of that week.

* * *

It was already the next Friday and Suzaku had not made any specific plans with Lelouchia. He did however, have plans with Euphy. Good. This was the right thing to do.

Suzaku was changing in the locker room, packing his duffle bag up after a particularly rigorous workout when he caught sight of the back of a figure rounding the corner of the hallway. Long black hair, Ashford Academy standard girls uniform, pale white legs. Cute ass. He'd know that figure anywhere. And his heart sank. She wasn't here for him. He was sure of that much.

Before Suzaku could think any better of what he was doing. He had texted Euphy that he would be late and stalked after the figure. He hid behind a blind corner, overhearing Lelouchia and Gino.

"Lulu…! What a surprise."

"When does everyone clear out of here?"

"Well, the gym and adjoining locker rooms are pretty busy… but the hangar with the knightmare frames should be pretty deserted."

"Can two people fit in the Tristan?"

Oh. God… Suzaku ran towards the hangar and towards the Tristan, making sure that no one else was there to witness what he was doing. He quickly and adeptly turned on the visual comms. To transmit to only his Lancelot Albion knightmare frame. Luckily he was able to get back to Lancelot before Lelouchia or Gino showed up. The timing really didn't give Suzaku the opportunity to consider what the fuck he was doing, or what was wrong with him. All he could think about was Lulu, only Lulu and seeing her… like that, again. He was already getting hard. He had been all week whenever he recalled the events of that night. Well, Lelouchia's side of it anyways.

Gino entered the cockpit first and sat down in his pilot's chair. It took another 2-3 minutes before Lelouchia showed up.

And Oh. God… she was wearing… she was wearing a female officers uniform. That's what she must have been doing lurking around the locker rooms.

Lelouchia also had something behind her back but Suzaku nor Gino could see.

"Oh… Lulu. Haaa" Gino fidgeted in his chair, making the already growing bulge in his pants clearly evident.

"Sir Wineberg! Is that ANY WAY to address your superior?! Such indignity."

Gino bit his lip and his eyes fluttered.

"N…no ma'am. I apologize."

"Apology accepted. Although, I cannot just let such insubordination go unpunished. You understand, of course?"

And with that, Lelouchia brought her hands to the front. Both Suzaku and Gino moaned and cursed at the sight. It was a crop whip and handcuffs.

"Oh mmmpphhhh." Gino had to bite his fist, for fear of biting straight through his lip. "Yes ma'am. Please. Punish me."

Lelouchia let for a cruel smirk before seductively walking forward and faster than Suzaku would have figured possible, cuffed Gino's wrists behind his back.

"What about my clothes."

"Oh don't worry about your clothes. Literally, forget about them from now on" Lelouchia pulled out a pair of heavy-duty scissors.

"Hrmmm, well, ma'am… may I take this opportunity to request a new flight shirt?"

"No. You may not." Lelouchia turned around and stuck her ass in Suzaku's face.

"If you want clothes so badly, you can take my skirt. Undo the zipper with your teeth."

"Mmmm… yes ma'am" Gino nuzzled the small of Lulu's lower back a bit before he took the zipper between his teeth and expertly followed it down the curve of her ass. Once he got to the bottom, he licked and sucked on Lulu's firm little ass.

"Mmm… enough Sir Wineberg." Lelouchia shimmied fully out of the skirt, turned around and kissed him while straddling his lap. The friction was intense for both of them. Lelouchia leaned down and took the clothes shears she had brought.

She pushed Gino back and cut his sleeves and down the sides of the shirt, doing a bit of caressing with the sharp metal across his chest and abs along the way.

Then she stood up and forced Gino up while she gracefully knelt down and undid his zipper with her teeth. Then she took his pants and boxers off, fully exposing his erection. She licked it a few times, eliciting a bit of precum from the tip.

"Turn around, and bend over…"

"Mmm… yes ma'am" Gino couldn't do it fast enough as he bent down, leaning his chest and head down onto the front of his chair, perfectly baring his back and ass for Lelouchia to do as she pleased.

"Hrm… ten lashes, I think should be sufficient." Lelouchia started by grazing edge of the whip across all of Gino's back, swiveling it, circling it, then she would randomly pick a place and crack it.

Gino flinched and moaned at every lashing, his cock starting to ache from the stimulation.

After the tenth lashing. Lelouchia stood back and admired the red marks adorning Gino's entire backside. God, she wouldn't mind getting a few herself. That thought, combined with the current situation, left her soaking wet. She had practically soaked through her sheer panties. Well, those were probably ruined beyond repair. Oh well.

Lelouchia turned Gino around and knelt down to kiss him.

"Sit in the chair…" And just as shifted to do as she said, something caught Lelouchia's gorgeous violet eyes and she stopped Gino with her hand.

"No… stay there, on your knees, just… scoot back a little"

Gino shot her a confused look but did as he was told. He would do anything to get some stimulation or release at this point.

Lelouchia however, hadn't yet reached her masochistic threshold. Which is why when she caught sight of one of the Tristan's shifter control's, she got an idea.

Lelouchia stripped out of the rest of her clothes, painfully slow, throwing each one at Gino, ending with her soaked panties. Gino bent down and picked them up with his teeth before licking them as best as he could, which wasn't very much before they fell out of his mouth. From the sight in front of him.

Lelouchia had lowered herself onto the smooth shifter. It wasn't as wide or long as Gino. It was made out of a smooth red metal that felt cool inside of her.

"Holy fuck… Oh Christ… Lelouchia!" Gino's hardness was now aching SO SO BADLY.

Lelouchia didn't seem to notice as she started losing herself in the sensation of the shifter up her. She moved up and down it, one leg folded on the seat, one firmly planted on the ground. She was cupping her breast with one hand while the other massasged her clit.

"Mmm… Gino… you know, they do say…. Ahhh to make use of everything around you, in the military… don't they?! Mmmm, goddd…"

Gino couldn't take it anymore.

"Me… I'm one of your surroundings. Use me to your advantage. God please."

Lelouchia stopped and smiled at the sight in front of her. Gino looked absolutely miserable.

"You know Sir Wineberg. This is supposed to be a punishment, yet here you are, trying to take pleasure. Maybe… I should finish myself off and leave you there, with your hard, weeping cock, for the morning shift to come and rescue you."

"Please. No, ma'am, please don't."

Lelouchia smiled even wider.

"Is that the best begging you can do, Sir Wineberg? Pathetic."

"Please, PLEASE Lelouchia. Lulu. Ma'am… PLEASE. You can leave me in a pathetic state. But God PLEASE, leave me satisfied."

Lelouchia let out the sexiest giggle as she gingerly lifted herself off the shifter and sauntered over to Gino.

She lifted him up from his chin, forcing him to stand and guided him to the chair. Then she passionately kissed him and sucked on his nipples, while running her fingers along the marks on his back.

She was touching him everywhere but where he wanted, where he NEEDED. So fuck it, insubordination be damned. When Lelouchia kissed him again, he moved his head to the side and took a mouthful of her hair in his mouth, pulling it down as hard as he could, causing Lelouchia to let out a sexy moan while her head was dragged down towards his leaking, aching cock.

"Suck it, ma'am"

"haha. Alright. You've suffered long enough, I'd wager."

And with that Lelouchia took Gino fully into her mouth. And she really did put her all into giving him the best blowjob she could. He did deserve it, after all. Lelouchia was already so close from frolicking with that knob that as soon as she felt Gino getting close, she quickly put a condom on Gino's cock and traded her mouth for her cunt, lowering herself onto him. She slid up and down his shaft as she kissed Gino, as he tried his best to suck and bite at her neck as she moved up and down. She came literally seconds before he did. It was her second orgasm, but Gino didn't know that she had given herself her own first one while Gino's back was turned and she was whipping him.

Suzaku knew. He watched the entire thing, mouth agape, jaw on the ground, cock in hand. Suzaku came three times to what he watched. Once when Lulu had touched herself by rubbing herself on the outside of her panties while whipping Gino. Once while she fucked the shifter. And the last time as she came, riding Gino. They all felt amazing. But with the physical release, came the emotional turmoil. Except this time, it was almost all jealousy and envy. He fucking wanted Lelouchia. Oh god did he want her.

After Lelouchia had uncuffed Gino and they had both redressed, except for a shirtless Gino (which nobody really minded), Gino pulled Lelouchia into his lap and passionately kissed her.

"You are… god you're amazing, Lelouchia. Hey, I didn't hurt you when I pulled your hair like that, did I?"

"haha, did it sound like you did? Come now Gino, you're too timid for us to need a safe word."

"haha, or maybe, you're rough enough to render them useless."

Lelouchia let out a huge, adorably genuine laugh at that.

"That's true. I do like it rough."

Gino sobered up a bit and looked deeply into Lelouchia's liquid amaranth eyes.

"I don't know. I think, with the right guy… you would melt under his gentle caresses and soft kisses."

Lelouchia's smile went from full to a slightly sad looking smirk.

"Hrm… possibly."

"But… I'm not that guy."

"I..I'm sorry." And Gino had no doubt she was. She looked genuinely apologetic.

"No, don't be. Just… know that, my offer still stands. The moment you allow it Lelouchia, I'll fall so hard for you. Ya know, keep that in mind."

Suzaku's heart ached at that comment. Suzaku knew he wanted Lulu, physically, that was a certainty. But his heart was screaming at him to not let her go. It wasn't just plain jealousy at the sex Lulu was having, that jealously flared to fatal intensities when he saw intimacy between Gino and Lulu. Did he want to be with Lelouchia? Date her? Was he… in love with…? God. No. He couldn't be. He was in love with Euphy… right? I mean. Right of course he was, he just told her he loved her over text not even 2 hours ago…

"Yeah. Sure." Lelouchia sighed. There was no point in repeating it over and over again. She just relegated herself to agreement, it was easier.

Lelouchia kissed Gino one more time and asked him if he had spare shirt, to which he replied yes. Then she bid him farewell and left.

As soon as Gino had vacated the premises as well, Suzaku took a few tools and a spare shifter from the parts room. He then went to the Tristan, turning off the comms, and switching the Gino's shifter for the new one.

It was kind of stalker-ish and totally weird but Suzaku just HAD to have that shifter, even if the one he replaced it with wasn't an exact copy, it was close enough for him not to care.

Suzaku smelled it before licking it clean, reveling in the taste. Then he replaced his own Lancelot Albion's knob with the one his best friend had just fucked.

* * *

The next day, Suzaku went over every single 'single' girl that he remembered from Euphy's party. Then every single 'single' girl that he knew. Then every single 'single' girl Euphy knew… Finally, he settled on one.

Suzaku was never a good matchmaker. Then again, he had never tried. He wasn't one to pry or meddle into people's lives. But… now. Well, now was different.

Her name was Kallen Kozuki. She was a knightmare pilot in the Japanese military. Suzaku had trained with her when the Britannian army and Japanese army were doing joint training exercises. She was beautiful, she was athletic, and she had a lot in common with military men. Plus, she had called Suzaku a week prior, telling him she had been stationed in Pendragon for at least the next two years.

The hardest thing was convincing her to say yes to the date.

Well, he hoped that would be the hardest part of it all. Since, he was undertaking the next phase right now.

"Hey Gino…!"

"Hey Suzaku, buddy! How goes it?"

"Great! Hey, listen… I know this is kinda strange and out of the blue but well, a friend of mine just moved here from Japan. She's half Japanese and half Britannian. Well, Euphy and I wanted to help her get to know some people and Euphy mentioned you and well, it kind of made perfect sense, you have a lot in common… so… would you, ya know… maybe agree to a double date with us?"

Suzaku cringed at the immediate hesitation that crossed Gino's face.

"Oh.. uh… gee Suzaku, I don't know…"

"Come on Gino. It's not like you're seeing anyone, right? Or at least, not seriously?"

Suzaku swallowed, hoping that in the week it took him to set all this up, the relationship dynamics had stayed constant between Gino and Lelouchia.

"I, guess not… meh, sure, what the hell. No harm in one date. She better not be an uggo."

"haha, no she's… not. Thanks dude. You made a great choice, you deserve to have someone who loves and cherishes you and who you're happy building a future with." hint hint.

"Yeah. Like you and Euphy, right?" There was no sarcasm or malice in Gino's statement, it was genuine and pure.

Suzaku's smile twitched.

"Y..yea."

* * *

Bzzz Bzzzz (L to G)

"Hey Gino… if you're free this Friday, maybe you can come over?"

Bzzz Bzzzz (G to L)

"Yeah, I think so. Also, I kind of wanted to speak to you in person about something… I uhm… met someone."

Bzzz Bzzzz (L to G)

"Ah, I see. So serious? After only a couple of weeks?"

Bzzz Bzzzz (G to L)

"No. It's not that serious. It's pretty casual… I just, I really wanted to talk to you in person or at least, can I call you?"

Bzzz Bzzzz (L to G)

"I'm out to dinner right now. I suppose if you're free later tonight?"

Bzzz Bzzzz (G to L)

"Yeah. I'll be over at 10?"

Bzzz Bzzzz (L to G)

"Ok, sounds good."

*knock knock*

"Hey… uhm… you want something to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm good, thanks Lelouchia."

"No problem. So uhm… do you want to talk in the kitchen or living room? If you know…"

"No, it's not awkward for us to go into your room… I'd prefer it actually, it's where I'm most comfortable."

"Ok, just making sure."

Gino sat next to Lelouchia on the bed, intertwining his hand in hers.

"So… look, Gino. I'm really happy for you if you found someone! Really! This wasn't meant to be forever. I shouldn't have pried like th…"

Gino kissed Lelouchia. She reciprocated. They stayed doing that for a minute or two before Gino backed away.

"It's really not serious yet. Not enough to affect our arrangement. I just, I felt like I should at least let you know early-on, so you're not blindsided if… you know…"

"Ah… right, so I wouldn't act like I did today when the day actually comes? Makes perfect sense."

"Listen Lulu… if… if you're not ok with me seeing other people…"

"No! NO Gino! I meant it, I really am happy you found someone. It's not fair for you to keep this… offer to me or whatever, as a blockade for you to find true happiness…"

"Yeah. I.. kind of figured you would say that. But I can't help it, I'm sorry, you're just… so wonderful, so perfect. Lelouchia… if you ever change your mind about me, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Ever?" Lelouchia's teased, every shade of her deep violet eyes emitting skepticism.

"Ever. Now, two weeks from now, a year from now. Even if I'm happily married, or have kids. Even if I may reject you. I'm telling you right now that you trump almost everyone out there. So… yeah. Ever."

Lelouchia's eyes went from dubious to awestruck in a matter of seconds.

"Wow… Gino… th..that's actually really sweet… and I'll treasure it and certainly keep it in mind."

Gino could see another, more serious change come over Lelouchia's features.

"Say Gino… do you think that… most guys would feel same way as you. You know, wanting to know even if they're happily in a relationship?"

"Uhm…" Gino's eyes widened, oh GOD. HOW HAD HE NOT FIGURED THIS OUT. Especially after getting to know Lelouchia and how closed off she is. And the one guy who had permeated every one of her barriers was... "I do… especially, if the girl was you." And he really meant it. Lelouchia and Suzaku were kind of perfect for each other.

Lelouchia had an inkling that Gino had just had an epiphany. But whether he figured it out or not was not something she was ready to broach or subsequently validate to anyone else. Keeping it vague was just fine with her.

Gino leaned in to kiss Lelouchia again. This time, after a minute or so, Lelouchia was the one to pull away.

"I think… that, you should explore this other relationship, guilt free and with no regrets or remorse. If you or she ends up asking for exclusivity, I want you to be able to reciprocate it right away without any hesitation. Besides… I kind of get the feeling that, there's a small part of you that's doing this because you feel like I want it and need it… and that is sort of repugnant to me."

"hahah… well. I'm not going to lie to you, especially since you can tell every time. Maybe a small part of me did consider that. A much larger part of me loves fucking you. I know what-if's are stupid and lame but… if this doesn't work out and you're still interested…"

"Gino. Let's deal with that if and when the time comes. You were right when you said dealing with what-if's is stupid."

"Yeah, ok… so… thank you. And you better not forget my offer, no… my demand. And we're still friends, no matter what. I mean, I'm going to bug you and make you do things for me and make you cook me meals and text and talk to you..."

"I won't forget your demand, although, can I forget that last part? What are you, a teenage girl?" Lelouchia kissed Gino's laughing lips again. Possibly for the last time, which was fine with Lelouchia because if the kissing didn't lead to something heavier, then… it just didn't feel right.

* * *

2 weeks had gone by and Lelouchia hadn't gotten laid at all. She was trying harder in gym class and still 'took care of herself', but it wasn't the same. And what's worse was Suzaku seemed to be slowly integrating himself more and more into her life. Calling and texting her more, asking for more time together outside of school, even having most of their lunches together. He had even come by unannounced the last two Friday nights.

Lelouchia wasn't stupid though, even with what Gino said, she wasn't about to get her hopes up or ruin her best friend and sisters relationship with her inane issues. It was probably just that Suzaku and Euphy's honeymoon phase was probably just levelling off a bit. That didn't mean their relationship wasn't just as strong if not stronger than ever. Once couples could spend time apart while still being secure in their relationship, was a major step.

So it may have been great for Suzaku and Euphy, but seeing Suzaku just made Lelouchia's heart hurt. It was counter-productive for her.

* * *

It seemed that maybe Gino and Lulu weren't having relations as often or even at all anymore. Suzaku didn't really feel bad about setting Gino up. The boy had always asked Suzaku if he had any pretty single lady friends to hook him up with. He had also expressed his longing and desire to have a relationship like his and Euphy's, claiming that the playboy act was getting old. Gino was turning 21 soon and had never had a steady girlfriend. Besides, any reservations he may have had at his actions were quickly extinguished when Gino would blab on and on about how great Kallen was.

What did bother Suzaku however, was how natural it felt to pursue Lelouchia romantically. It just felt… right. Even though he knew it was wrong on at least a few levels. Like the fact that he had a girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he was growing less happy with Euphy out of his growing desire to be with Lelouchia or if it was something that would have happened eventually. He hoped it was the latter.

Suzaku had a date with Euphy tonigh. After she droned on and on about what sort of kitten she wanted and what colors naturally went with other colors, her and Suzaku inevitably ended up in bed together. Only Suzaku had been thinking about Lulu all day, especially since they had been engaging in a text conversation about what animal they would splice their genes with if a nuclear winter were to arise. It took a while, they had to set up parameters, incorporate an underground animal bank (like the seed bank) that wasn't obliterated by the warheads, etc. Suzaku was having a lot of fun with it, hoping that he could just have called her or more so, be talking with her in person. When Euphy had commented that he wasn't paying enough attention to her, Suzaku reluctantly allowed the conversation with Lulu to fizzle, hopefully to be rekindled at a later time. But that didn't mean that he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

Even now… as he was entering his girlfriend. It was always the same, missionary position, on her bed. Sweet, gentle touches and compliments, moaning and groaning each other's names. Suzaku found his eyes closed as he sucked on Euphy's neck. His thoughts were on how Lelouchia would love being handled roughly, being bitten. One of Suzaku's hands unconsciously tightened in Euphy's hair.

"Ow… Suzaku…!" Euphy's voice trembled with pain.

"huhn?" Suzaku was in a daze. He was still a man, fucking a tight cunt.

"You pulled my hair. It hurt."

"Oh. OH. God, I'm so sorry Euphy…! I didn't mean to! Honestly!"

"It's fine… just ahh… focus on me, I'll make it worth it for you."

She kissed him, gently running her hands up and down his back, through his hair, down his abs. She gently teased his nipples. Suzaku wanted to tell her to do everything harder, faster… better?

"Ahhh….Suuzaakkuuu." Euphy moaned, coming. The spasms and Suzaku's wandering mind helped him reach his end as well. Except when came, he didn't say Euphy's name. He didn't say anything, opting for a feral groan, in the fear that he might say the wrong name.

* * *

"You seem really wound up lately." Suzaku teased Lulu.

Lelouchia instantly tensed up at the words. What a phrase, perfectly summing up her predicament.

"Yea, uhm… I've been stressed about a few things, I suppose." Lelouchia tried to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Well, allow me to help relieve some of your stress. We're doing something, tomorrow after school. It's a surprise so be ready."

Lelouchia doubted Suzaku would be able to help relieve ALL her stress and tension but, well, time with Suzaku was rare and his set jaw and insistent eyes were adamant enough for Lelouchia to nod in acquiescence.

The next day, when Suzaku didn't show up for their last two classes, Lelouchia wondered if he was going to end up cancelling for Euphy or something else.

She took her phone out and texted him.

Bzzz

'Hey, are we still on for tonight?'

Bzzz

'Yup'

Bzzz

'Is everything ok? Why aren't you here?'

Bzzz

'Don't worry about it. Just come straight home and I'll be over soon.'

Bzzz

'Alright, be safe, ok? See ya later.'

Lelouchia figured Suzaku must have known he was missing a test, considering they had studied together for it. Oh well, maybe she could pry the reason out of him later.

Lelouchia drove back to her house. Nunnally was with Sayoko until 9 tonight, Lelouchia recalled as she walked up to her room.

Two steps into her room, Lelouchia froze with her mouth agape. In the middle of the room was a little round table with 2 chairs on either side. In the middle of the table was a think vase with a few red and lavender roses and tea light candles surrounding the base of the vase. Then there were two empty plates and a three-tier platter with all of Lelouchia's favorite hors d'oeuvres from her and Suzaku's favorite restaurant. And lastly, there was a bottle of the champagne that Lelouchia had mentioned she liked at the Valentines Party. And on the bed, studiously watching Lelouchia's reaction with an amused look, sat Suzaku.

"S…Suzaku, oh my… whaaat?" Lelouchia laughed as she uttered the last word, shooting Suzaku a confused look.

"You don't like it? You don't seem to hate it." Suzaku smirked as he got up and pulled a chair out for Lelouchia to sit.

"I.. is this what you were doing? What you missed the test for?! You didn't have to do this Suzaku! I mean, it's swee… nice, but…"

"Come on Lulu. Just shut-up and sit. This is supposed to alleviate your stress, not cause you more."

"Right…" Lelouchia was too shocked to formulate any witty retort. She took the seat Suzaku so graciously pulled out for her.

It was actually really nice. They talked, ate, and laughed until the tea lights had all extinguished and the bottle of champagne was left dropless. Lelouchia was coming to find that maybe with this gesture, Suzaku could help ease most of the tension she had built up. As she thought that, Suzaku got up and ushered for Lelouchia to follow him to the bed. Lelouchia eyes widened but she quickly shook her head of any of those thoughts as she sat on the bed.

Suzaku kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed, positioning himself behind Lulu. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto the bed with a gasp and squeak from the latter surprised girl. Lelouchia finally settled, sitting indian style on the bed, with Suzaku still behind her.

She instantly tensed as she felt large, firm hands on her shoulders. It took her a few seconds to realize Suzaku was giving her a massage.

"Take your jacket off… and… relax a little." Suzaku moved his mouth dangerously close to Lelouchia's ear before dropping the register and volume of his voice, "This is supposed to alleviate the tension in your body."

Lelouchia had to work to stifle the whole-body quiver that was on the brink of wracking through her.

It's not as if Suzaku and Lelouchia had never given each other back rubs or stroked each other's hair. In fact, they'd been this close many times before. But something about this… the romantic undertone, the calculated and what seemed like sensual way Suzaku was talking and touching her. Lelouchia had to consciously decipher whether her perspective was biased by her hormones or whether the sexual tension was indeed present. One tension that Lelouchia didn't mind building up of.

When Suzaku helped Lelouchia slide her jacket off, grazing her arms and waist, Lelouchia couldn't help the audible breath she let out.

Suzaku smiled, beyond thankful that Lelouchia was responding in this way to him.

He slid even closer to her back when he continued with his massage.

Lelouchia could feel the heat radiating off Suzaku warming her backside. It was getting harder to concentrate on anything but those big, firm hands on her and that hot (temperature and otherwise) body almost pressed up against her back, Suzaku's steady warm breath ghosting on her neck.

Her own breathing started unconsciously increasing and she had to force herself to relax as Suzaku's hands graduated down her back, doing what seemed more like caressing than massaging. Not that Lelouchia was complaining.

And Lelouchia certainly didn't complain when she felt that hot breath get closer to her. And it was a wordless stuttering gasp when she felt those lips start suckling her neck. Words had the chance of curtailing this, of ending this warm affection and… striking arousal that was coursing through Lulu's body. So she stayed quiet, opting for non-verbal cues of her approval and desire to continue… to progress. She tilted her neck, giving Suzaku free range of her pale, by now, blemish free neckline. She felt Suzaku's lips upturn at the moan that slithered past her lips when Suzaku found a particularly erogenous spot.

Even though she was scared to, Lelouchia couldn't handle not feeling those rough lips on hers. Having Suzaku doing this without a direct line of sight was one thing but if she turned, it made it real. She wanted it to be real, to stay real. So she turned. And Lelouchia wasn't disappointed. Suzaku had on the most affectionate smile juxtaposed with lusty, fluttery eyes. Oh God. Lelouchia had ALWAYS wanted to see Suzaku in this state. She had fantasized about it countless times.

It wasn't Lelouchia who spoke first either. It was Suzaku. And he certainly didn't ruin anything.

"Can I kiss you?"

Suzaku loved the look of bewilderment that came over his best friend. It was a rare sight to be graced with. Even rarer, however, was her answer.

"Yes."

Suzaku didn't wait a nano-second before he captured her lips with his. Oh… oh god. Suzaku's mind stuttered and halted at the sensation. It wasn't just physical, like he was leaning towards. He wanted to own Lelouchia's being, fully possess her, as his and only his. His heart swelled like never before, not with Euphy or any prior crush. God… maybe it was possible… or more than possible that he was in love with his best friend. And the way Lulu was reciprocating, allowing access for his tongue, meeting his with her own, the stuttering gasps when his hands moved under her shirt, all of it screamed of mutual attraction.

Suzaku went up to Lelouchia's ear and started nibbling on it, drawing small mewls out of Lulu. When he progressed to a light bite was when Lulu got really vocal.

"Ahhh, Suuzzakku."

Suzaku's body froze while his cock jumped.

"Oh Lulu… gawd, say my name like that again."

Lelouchia smirked at him.

"Draw it out of me. Elicit it… Su-za-ku…"

And as she finished, he bit the nob behind her ear hard.

"Ohhh gawd, Suzakuu… hrmmm…"

Suzaku was now fully hard and about to slow down to ask if it was ok for him to start unbuttoning her shirt when Lelouchia shoved her hands under his and practically tore his shirt off first.

Lelouchia then tackled Suzaku and her mouth went crazy on Suzaku's chest, neck, lips, exploring him with her tongue. Every bit was sooo stiumulating. With Euphy, Suzaku was the one doing all the work and granted, her hands did roam once in a while, she never adored his body with this type of attention.

Lelouchia lathed at one of Suzaku's nipples while grinding down hard on him.

"Oh Christ…" Suzaku involuntarily bucked up in want of that magnificent friction again. Lelouchia picked up on it and sat on Suzaku's cock, her skirt riding up so that her underwear and pussy were sitting right on top of Suzaku's clothed hardness. She dragged herself up and down, causing a multitude of ever-increasing moans. Suzaku put his hands on Lulu's milky thighs, sliding her skirt up even further. He got more aroused with ever inch of pale skin he saw. Then when Lelouchia came back down, he unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off her. Lelouchia gratified him with a bite on his nipple.

"AHHhhh…."

"Do you like that Suzaku? Tell me what you like."

"Everything. If you're the one doing it."

"Hrm… giving me that much power and leniency might come back to bite you. Literally." Lelouchia grazed Suzaku's carotid with her teeth before harshly biting, shy of drawing blood.

"haah… oh god… yessss…" And as much as Suzaku loved everything Lelouchia was doing to him. He wanted to see her better. He grabbed her waist and in one foul swoop, had their positions switched.

Lelouchia gracefully accepted the new position and went to undoing Suzaku's pants and zipper. Suzaku helped by kicking them off. His attention however, was completely and fully on the gorgeous girl underneath him. Suzaku was enraptured by the sight. Lelouchia's skirt was hiked and bunched up between her bellybutton and pelvis, showing her practically in her bra and underwear. They were black. And oh. so. Fucking. Sexy.

Suzaku reached a hand behind Lelouchia's back to undo her bra while his other hand went to slide the skirt fully down. He was still working on the second hook of the bra when the skirt hit the floor. He used his now idle hand to graze along the outside of Lulu's panties. And God. Fuck. They were wet.

Both Suzaku and Lelouchia moaned in sync. Lulu from the sensation of Suzaku's fingers on her cunt and Suzaku from feeling how wet Lulu was. From him.

"God… Suzaku… you're gonna make me… I've never felt this quick…"

"Hrmmm. Yeah, Lulu? Are you falling apart because of me?"

"Yes, yesss Suzakuuu, yes… d…don't make cum, stop please. I want to cum with, with…"

"Say it."

"With your cock inside me."

"Good girl. Ok… I'll grant you that."

Suzaku's boxers were clearly stretched to the limit, with a wet spot on the outside of it.

Suzaku crawled off Lulu to grab a condom from his pants. Apparently Lulu wasn't having any of it, her patience waning. She followed him up, gripping his leaking cock. Oh wow. It was the first time she had ever seen Suzaku's erect shaft. It. was. Gorgeous.

"Ahhh ahhh Lulu, oh Lelouchi… ahhhh"

Lelouchia's mouth literally watered at the sight and feel of Suzaku in her hand. Just as Suzaku's mind slightly recombobulated enough for him to snatch the condom out of his pocket, his mind promptly went back to mush, the condom falling out of his hand onto the bed as Lulu took him fully into her mouth.

Suzaku had always assumed blowjobs were a chore for most girls. That theory was blown out of the water (pun intended) by Lelouchia. He shouldn't have been surprised though, Lulu was a beacon of contradiction relative to other girls.

Suzaku couldn't handle it. Her moaning, the obvious enjoyment, her clear and evident talent at this. She even went and included his balls, something Euphy had never done. Suzaku gasped at the sensation and HAD to tug Lulu off in fear that he would cum down her throat any second now.

She whined when he pulled her hair and face up to trade his cock for his mouth. Suzaku found that fucking adorable.

Suzaku went to gently lay Lelouchia down when she smirked into his mouth and pushed him down. She then grabbed the condom and quickly and expertly rolled it on to him. In the next instant, she was descending down onto him.

Oh. God. Suzaku had never been ridden before. He was literally concerned that he might come from the sight of Lulu bouncing up and down on his hard cock.

He held off until Lelouchia was dangerously close.

God, her face was totally clouded by arousal. Suzaku had never seen her this flushed before. She really was breathtaking.

"Oh..oh Suzakuuu.. I'm soo close… god you feel so good…"

"T…ahhh… lulu… ahhh that's my li..ne"

"AHHHH GODDD mmmmmM Suuuzzaakkuuu" Lelouchia's cunt muscles and cunt spasmed around Suzaku, drawing him so. So. So. Close to the brink. Lulu stopped moving though so Suzaku took matters into his own hands, quickly switching their positions and thrusting into her. On the second thrust, he came. Hard. So So hard. With a groan and Lelouchia's name.

Lelouchia was exhausted. She hadn't had such an intense orgasm ever. It left her mind and body in a state of jelly. She barely comprehended Suzaku turning the lamp off and pulling her into his arms.

Maybe it was the endorphins or residual alcohol or utter blissful feeling of happiness that prevented Lulu from questioning what the fuck just happened. Instead, she relaxed into Suzaku's arms and went to sleep with the feeling of Suzaku nuzzling and lightly kissing her shoulder.

She awoke to hurt and confusion. Suzaku was gone. He had even cleared everything from the night before up. Lelouchia figured Suzaku just wanted to forget about everything that happened. As far as Lulu knew, Suzaku was still in a happy relationship with Euphy. One bow to temptation between friends was not a promise of commitment or even of anything further. Lelouchia cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course something like this might be ok for Suzaku, Suzaku wasn't IN LOVE with her. All this had done for Lelouchia was make matters 1000 x's worse now that she knew what Suzaku's mouth and cock tasted like. Now that she knew what he felt like inside her and what he could do to her body and mind.

Lelouchia very adamantly ignored the overwhelming desire to text or call Suzaku. She was doing very, totally being undistracted by some stupid movie that was on tv when her phone buzzed. She glared at it before hesitantly picking it up.

'Good morning. Sry I left u like some cheap booty call. Haha. ur not, I hope u know that. And I hope I was able to relieve some of ur pent up tension. U sure made me feel fucking amazing. U r, u know… fucking amazing. Anyways, I had to make up that test I missed, this morning and am due for a mission that'll take me out of commission until Tue. Uhm. I don't regret anything. Ok, well… I guess text me back if you'd like or whatever. If not, I'll see u on Tue!'

'Oh. Ok. See you Tue then'

Suzaku's heart sank at the reply. He walked from school to his car in a daze, idly wondering if he should show up late for the mission so he could go talk to Lulu. Suzaku almost didn't feel the buzz in his pocket.

'By the way… ur amazing too. Don't let it inflate your ego, it'll make ur head an easier target for the enemy.'

Suzaku's face hurt from how hard he smiled.

* * *

"Morning Lulu."

Lelouchia looked up to find piercing emerald eyes. Oh thank god. She had spent the last few days fretting about whether what Suzaku said was genuine. But those eyes, she could read those eyes perfectly. And there was only affection in them with unless Suzaku learned how to mask his feelings over the weekend, Lelouchia saw no regret.

Whatever Suzaku saw in her eyes must have made him feel better too. It didn't make Lelouchia feel better though. She hated that Suzaku was the only person who could tell her emotions from her eyes. She had spent an inordinate amount of time cultivating her façade. Still, the look of relief that flooded Suzaku's face made this one time worth it.

"Hi Suzaku. Glad to see you're not severely maimed or dead."

"You know, others might find that condescending or facetious. I know it's completely genuine."

"So…"

"Yeah… we should probably talk… right?"

Lelouchia nodded affirmatively.

They spent the rest of the day together, studying, emulating their perfect friendship. It gave Lelouchia and Suzaku hope that things wouldn't get weird. That if they could maintain such camaraderie through a pretty awkward encounter, than there was nothing they couldn't overcome together.

Suzaku came over for dinner and Lelouchia couldn't help but smile at how natural it felt to be with Suzaku and Nunnally. After putting Nunnally to bed, Suzaku followed Lelouchia into her room and sat next to her on the bed.

The first thing he did was grab her hand and interweave their fingers.

Lelouchia sort of flinched at the contact.

"Sorry, I just… wanted to touch you… I mean… not like that. I mean, not that I don't want to like that… just not right now… I meant, touch like a… comforting way."

Lelouchia couldn't help the laugh.

"Suzaku… shut-up. It's fine. It just, took me by surprise but if I didn't want it… I would've pulled away."

"Right… and you didn't. Just like you didn't on Friday… Lulu… why didn't you?"

"Pull away?"

"Pull away, scream, punch me…?"

"You started it…"

"That's not an answer. Well, for anyone past the age of 3 anyways."

Lelouchia smirked.

"I'll give that a 9. Because levity in situations like these are exceedingly uncalled for."

Suzaku couldn't help the burst of affection that came over him. In a move that could only be executed by a proficient trained military man, Suzaku expertly twirled Lelouchia around and pulled her back firmly into his chest while wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. He then whispered in her ear.

"Tell me Lulu. Why didn't you punch me?"

Lelouchia stuttered while inhaling. She closed her eyes… overwhelmed with emotions.

"Be… because it's you."

Suzaku hugged her even closer. It got hard to breathe, for both of them.

"Do you like me, Lulu?"

"Do… you like… me?"

"I initiated having sex with you. Not subtle enough?"

"If it's from you? No." Lelouchia teased.

Then she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I… I want to hear you say it, Suzaku."

"Me too. I like you Lulu. Maybe more then like. I mean, we obviously have a deep platonic or filial or whatever love, that I'm a hundred percent sure of. This new one… romantic, physical, emotional… I won't say I'm fully confident but… I do know that… I've barley started feeling it and it's… stronger than anything I've ever felt before… for anyone."

"A… anyone?"

Even Euphy? Went unsaid.

"Anyone."

Even Euphy. Said indirectly.

"Now… my turn, right? I said I wanted to hear it too… from you… however it is you feel."

Lelouchia took a few deep, calming breaths. They didn't help. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding, her palms were getting sweaty. But… she had to do it, had to say it. This was it, the only opportunity she may get.

"I… Suzaku… I… I think I'm in love with you."

Suzaku's grip around her went totally slack. Lelouchia didn't dare look behind her for fear that she had revealed too much, too soon and scared Suzaku away. Just as Lelouchia was about to apologize, Suzaku tipped her head to the side and scooted a bit so that he could be even with her head. So he could look directly into those amythest eyes.

Love. That was all that shone through both emerald and violet.

Suzaku kissed her. That kiss was more electrifying than any either one of the two had ever shared with anyone. It had no doubt in it, it was pure unadulterated affection.

Lelouchia eventually turned around, somehow without disengaging their lips. She was now practically sitting in Suzaku's lap as they explored each other's new found feelings for each other through their gustatory sense. And when Suzaku's hands roamed up Lulu's side, they included the tactile sense. When Lulu hugged Suzaku close and inhaled his scent, they included the olfactory sense. Then Suzaku nibbled Lulu's ear and said

"I'm soo glad you didn't punch me."

And she replied.

"That's not an ongoing promise in the future."

And they both laughed

They had added their auditory sense.

And at last, when they just held each other close and looked deeply into each others eyes, they added their visual sense.

That night, they got to know one another fully, wholly.

Suzaku had pulled Lelouchia down into bed with her curled up next to him. He was running his fingers through her raven hair. Usually it was Lelouchia who would playfully stroke Suzaku's hair. Now that Suzaku really thought about it, it was kind of hard to believe that with how close they were, their relationship hadn't naturally progressed to this point earlier. Oh well, maybe this WAS the natural progression. But that left a few problems.

"Lulu?"

"Hmm…?"

Suzaku sighed and Lelouchia lifted her head and propped herself on her elbow to look at Suzaku.

"What's up?"

"It's just… I know this is an awkward subject but… I want to reassure you so… can you give me a couple weeks to… get my affairs in order."

If Lelouchia wasn't overflowing with oxytocin at the moment, she would have made a curt comment about Suzaku doing pretty fine with his affairs, her being the prime example.

But that wasn't the direction she wanted to go in. Nor was it appropriate.

"Do whatever you need to, Suzaku. I trust you."

Suzaku's eyes almost watered. No other girl would be so accommodating. Most other girl's insecurities would have even prevented Suzaku from getting where he was now with Lelouchia. Still, he wanted to reassure her completely.

"It's just… her birthday is in five days and there's a party with so many guests and…"

"Shh…" Lelouchia put her finger up to Suzaku's mouth to quiet him. Then she gave him a loving, light kiss on the lips.

"I really do trust you. Come back to me."

"Of course. Always. Thank you, Lulu."

Lulu kind of hated that she had to go another couple of weeks without sex and not just that but without sex with Suzaku. But, this time, oh this time… the wait was worth it.

* * *

"So… are you coming tonight?"

"She asked me to go to the movies with you guys as part of her birthday present. Apparently a material gift isn't enough for Euphy."

"I'm sorry Lulu… I…"

"It's fine Suzaku. Really. We're mature adults. I trust you, have some faith in me, ok? I can handle this."

Suzaku somberly nodded.

While Lelouchia was getting ready and was about to leave within the next 30 minutes, she received a vague and strange text message.

"Hey u. Bring a purse 2nite. Busy so I won't b able 2 txt anything else, c u soon. I miss u beautiful… and even tho. this isn't the most ideal situation, I'm still glad I'm going 2 b seeing u."

Lelouchia texted back.

"Sappy mr. sap sap. Why bring a purse?... … … … … … ps. I'm glad 2."

But she received no reply. Well, he did say he wouldn't be able to text back. Lelouchia huffed and put her wallet in a purse and headed out the door.

Apparently everyone was driving there separately due to their staggard alternating schedules. Lelouchia arrived and saw Euphy sitting at a table in the lobby of the movie theatre. She headed over and sat down and just as they had said their formalities, Suzaku walked in with a small bouquet of red roses.

Euphy's face lit up as Suzaku handed them to her and she gave him a hug and a kiss. Lelouchia looked away at the crying child a few tables over but out of her periphery, she could tell that Suzaku had ended the kiss kind of sort of prematurely, since Euphy let out a little sad huff.

God, she just got flowers, is a graphic public display of affection really necessary?! Ok, maybe Lelouchia was being a little bit petty.

"Hey Lulu…!"

"Hi Suzaku."

Suzaku moved to sit between Euphy and Lelouchia. As he sat down, Lelouchia felt a slight pressure on her lap, under the table, as if something had dropped onto it. As Suzaku regaled Euphy with a mundane tale about an accident he saw on the way over, Lelouchia discretely picked the item up and moved it to the side opposite Suzaku and Euphy and took a quick peek. It was a single purple orchid. It was about the size of a corsage with 2 blossoming flowers and on the stem was tied a cherry jolly rancher. Lulu's favorite flavor of her favorite candy. Lelouchia tried, she REALLY tried… but her lips slightly upturned anyways for a few seconds before she was able to reign it in. She then plopped the flower into her purse, understanding the necessity for the receptacle. Then Lelouchia gladly refocused her attention on 'couple' next to her.

All good vibes that Lelouchia had been feeling halted at the sight of a young Japanese boy approaching the table.

"Ahh! Akito, you're here!" Euphy's entire demeanor lighted up.

Both Suzaku and Lelouchia shot the pink-haired girl glances of total confusion.

Confusion and blissful ignorance both Suzaku and Lelouchia would have loved to continue to live with.

"I know it's my birthday and here I am doing something for my little sister… plus, it's my birthday SOoO you can't say NOo! Lelouchia, Suzaku… this is Akito Hyuga. I asked him to come join us on a sort of blind slash double date…"

If Euphy hadn't been so focused on her brilliant scheme, she would have been met with the sight of utter horror. From her sister and boyfriend.

"Akito. This is my sister Lelouchia and this is my wonderful boyfriend Suzaku."

Akito flashed a bright smile and stuck his hand out towards Lelouchia, seemingly completely ignoring the other stunned Japanese boy.

Lelouchia shook his hand while sending Euphy a very clear and present glare.

"Just to let you know, Akito… Euphy did not let me know nor did she ask for my permission and I'm assuming so because my response would have been a resounding no. No no no. An infinite amount of no's, N.O., so loudly that without an amplifying device, the plutonians would have heard it after their request for their planet to be reinstated as such."

"Wow. She was right… you are witty… and cute…"

Suzaku coughed.

"Hi. I'm Suzaku."

"Hello." Akito said briskly, turning his attention back to Lelouchia.

"And Euphy did alert me to the situation… she told me I'd have to work to worm my way in as your number one Japanese fellow."

Euphy giggled.

"Yup. Because this one is taken." Euphy grabbed Suzaku's arm and pressed herself as close as she could to him.

Before anyone could utter another word, Euphy continued…

"Lelouchia here cooks wonderfully delicious traditional Japanese meals. Suzaku can attest. When he wants some home cooked meals, he goes to Lelouchia. But well… it's me he comes to for… everything else."

Lelouchia's bowed her head before sitting back down.

Suzaku felt the strongest urge to just detach himself from the clinging blob of pink, grab the smoldering hot stick of black, punch Akito, and run out of there.

What he did do was sit back down, trying to control his seething irritation.

"Akito." Lelouchia turned towards the boy still smiling at her.

"Yes?"

"You don't know me. Your confidence is off-putting. It comes off as arrogance and conceitedness. And lastly, I have the… just the right amount of Japanese, in my life, thank you very much."

Suzaku looked up at Lulu. Gawd he wanted to just go and kiss her. It was a surreptitious claim, aimed at one Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouchia was clandestinely saying "You're all I need Suzaku."

To everyone else it seemed Lulu was saying "One Japanese Suzaku is too much… or more than enough as is."

"Well, it's my goal tonight to change that perspective."

Lelouchia took a deep breath in preparation to go off on a tirade just as Euphy stood up.

"Oh that's enough Lulu. There's no reason to be so rude. It's not like you're seeing anyone! It's my birthday request and I would like some harmony, please. I mean, God Lulu… don't you want a happy, lasting, fulfilling relationship like Suzaku and I have?"

Lelouchia huffed.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

Suzaku wiped the pained look off his face and turned to his girlfriend.

"I have to use the restroom too, maybe I can talk to her. Why don't you and… Akito… go get the tickets. Do you need money?"

Euphy looked disappointed at Suzaku's request, neglecting the venomous way Suzaku uttere Akito's name, but quickly recovered and tugged Akito towards the electronic ticket kiosks.

"No, I don't need money my love. Thank you for talking to her for me. You're so sweet."

"Mmmhmm." Suzaku was already dashing off behind Lulu, while sending Euphy a cursory wave.

Luckily, the bathroom was up a flight of spiral, marble tiled stairs. Suzaku caught up to Lulu before she reached the bathroom and tugged her into the adjoining little arcade.

Without any words, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Lulu wound her arms around his neck and pulled him close as Suzaku's arms crossed behind Lelouchia's back.

God Suzaku wanted to keep her in his arms like this eternally. But he couldn't, and Lulu knew it and was already pulling out of his embrace.

"I… had no idea Lulu."

"Oh, I know. Your reaction clearly indicated that."

"I… I'm so sorry." Suzaku looked genuinely pained.

"I know. Don't be… thank you for the little gift."

"I wish I could've given you more."

"Again. I know and… it may have been smaller, but it certainly wasn't less."

Suzaku smiled and Lelouchia almost melted at how breathtaking he looked. Suzaku must have been having a thought along similar lines.

"You look beautiful Lulu."

Lelouchia let for a winsome smile, while biting her lower lip.

"Thank you."

Just as Suzaku was about to lean forward for another kiss, the couple heard heels clanking up the marbled steps and regretfully they stepped an appropriate distance away from each other and walked briskly towards their favorite arcade game.

"Oh GOD! I should have known that 'talking' to Suzaku means playing video games." Euphy and Akito walked towards the pair of best friends.

"You know, you're right Euphy. You should have known that about me." Suzaku retorted. It wasn't the verbal berating that Suzaku had desired, but it was enough. It was her birthday.

After killing the last few aliens on Area 51, Suzaku and Lelouchia accompanied Euphy and Akito down the stairs.

Suzaku sat with Lelouchia on one side of him and Euphy on the other. Suzaku thanked the gods above. For two reasons, one, he got to sit next to Lulu and two, had he sat next to Akito, he probably would have 'accidentally' spilled his popcorn and drink on him… or 'accidentally' punched him in the family jewels. But with the pro's, obviously came the con's. The lights dimmed, bathing them in darkness. Euphy turned to Suzaku and in a moment of rare silence, broke it with "I love you, Suzaku."

Suzaku blindly felt around for Lelouchia's hand. Once he found it, he held it firmly and squeezed it tightly with every word he said.

"I. love. You. Too."

Euphy smiled and put the cup holder/divider up to snuggle closer to Suzaku.

Lelouchia squeezed Suzaku's hand one last time before letting it go.

She sat through the romcom, hating every moment of the movie itself… but loving every moment of Suzaku's purposeful gestures of affection. The transient brushes of his hand against hers, the rare 2-3 seconds of holding her hand, the few times he spent a couple minutes idly drawing circles on her hands with his fingers. Lelouchia felt warm and tingly with ever touch, even with another woman in Suzaku's arms.

"Awwh. That movie was adorable." Euphy enthusiastically mentioned as they walked out of the theater.

"Adorably awful." Akito teased.

Lelouchia shot him a shocked look.

"Oh Akito, if you really do believe that, then you and Lulu really are perfect for each other."

Suzaku practically tore his hand away from Euphy's and rubbed it against his jeans to in a feigned attempt to 'itch,' it.

"Well, I think so too Euphy. However, I doubt little Lulu here does."

"Don't call me that with such an air of familiarity."

"Oh…? Have I offended lil Lulu? Do you hear that? The plutonians are yelling 'will wonders never cease' and even from 0.0006 light years away, a number that incidentally accurately reflects the probability Lelouchia will not get offended at something."

Lelouchia eyes widened. Suzaku felt his blood boil. This boy was clearly interesting enough to peak Lelouchia's attention. Euphy smiled at the results of her meddling.

They reached the door's not fast enough for Suzaku.

"Well Lelouchia… I would ask for your number, if I was more than a hundred percent sure you wouldn't give it to me."

"And you would be correct." Lelouchia tritely responded.

"AH, see how smart and intuitive he is? You've met your match and you're just being daft Lelouchia. Don't worry Akito, I'll give you Lulu's number."

"You'll do NO such THING Euphy."

"Ah huhn. We'll talk about it later… for now, rest assured Akito."

Akito's smile was grateful. Grateful?! What. the. Fuck.

"Yes Lelouchia, I'm grateful to Euphy. I'll take your number any way I can get it. I really, really like you."

"You don't even know me. I've said a total of 2 sentences."

"Two brilliant sentences that allowed me to know that I want to get to know you."

"Even if it's not reciprocated?"

"Not yet. Remember? It's my job to change that."

"No, not just not yet. Not ever."

"Yes Ms. Future Prophetic Witch. Try not to trip over that giant crystal ball. See you later ladies… Suzaku, nice to meet you. Lelouchia. It was a pleasure, an absolute pleasure." And with that, Akito bowed his head and trotted away towards his car.

Lelouchia turned towards Euphy.

"Don't give anyone my phone number without my permission."

"Come off it Lulu. You can't honestly tell me there is a single thing wrong with him. What the hell is wrong with you?! Being so rude for absolutely no reason?! Is something else going on?! Are you seeing someone else that this is SUCH a repugnant concept to you?!"

"I'm not seeing anyone nor do I want to. Can't you respect my wishes for MY OWN LIFE?!"

"I just want you to be happy with someone, like me and…."

"Suzaku, yeah, you said that already."

"So SUE ME. Suzaku! I thought you said you would talk to her. Try to talk some sense into her."

Great. Exactly what Suzaku wanted to do. Not. Suzaku turned to Lulu and walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Euphy mildly gasped inwardly, not really liking the way Suzaku held Lulu's small hand between both of his.

"Lulu. Trust and be secure in yourself and those closest to you. Be happy and loved." Suzaku sent Lelouchia a smile that she knew was reserved only for her. Euphy quickly stepped towards Suzaku and wrapped her arm in his arm, effectively breaking the contact between Lelouchia and her boyfriend.

"See Lulu. We all just want to see you happy. Akito will make you happy." Euphy smiled a sinister smile at her little sister.

Lelouchia responded in turn, glaring at Euphy, before she huffed and got into her car to drive home.

When Euphy kissed Suzaku goodbye and told her to meet him at her house later that night, Suzaku's ear's didn't even hear as Euphy said "You're too sweet to her."

Suzaku was halfway to his destination when he pulled his phone out, pulled over safely, and texted Euphy.

'I'm sorry Euph. I'm really tired 2nite and I have to b up early 2moro 4 drills. Had a good time 2nite. Sweet dreams.'

Suzaku didn't check the message he got back a few minutes later that stated 'Hrmph. Fine. Whatever.'

That night, Suzaku held Lulu so close, he was scared that he might hurt her.

* * *

Suzaku awoke the next morning to a warm body in his arms. In his fugue state, Suzaku felt an immense feeling of sorrow, thinking Euphy to be the one in his arms. But when he opened his eyes fully and focused on the black haired girl curled up next to him, all those feelings were replaced with happiness and contentment. And morning wood. God he wanted to just ravage the girl in his arms. He'd never felt an arousal or state of lust this intense.

"Hrm… you look like you're about to pounce on me, tiger." Lelouchia then growled. Not the word "rawr" or any cutsey little variation. She straight up growled.

Suzaku's cock went full mast.

"Mmm… tame me, Lulu."

"Oh Suzaku… you're a lot of fun. Aren't you? My little… or rather… big," Lelouchia stroked the outside of Suzaku's hard cock through his pants, "carnally insatiable tiger."

"Ahhhh mmmm, Lelouchia…"

"Mmmm" Lelouchia pushed her body close to Suzaku, reached behind his back for purchase and ground against the boy.

"Ohhh…" Suzaku looked mostly aroused but Lelouchia knew him enough to not miss the slight look of confliction that flitted across his features. She pulled herself back. Suzaku caught on instantly.

"I want you. So badly. Don't doubt that."

Lelouchia smiled.

"I know. This," Lelouchia couldn't help tease him one last time by dragging her nails down Suzaku's rock hardness "this, doesn't lie."

"Ahhh… no. no it doesn't… I just… I know I already did with you but, that's not me. I don't regret it, not at all… because it gave me this. You. But… from here on out."

"I know. And I want you to know that I don't consider you a cheater."

"Thank you." Suzaku smiled a wide bright smile.

"Hey… since I can't get that from you… yet. How about you tell me the only thing that beats us having sex."

"Hrm… Pancakes for breakfast?" Lelouchia said stoically.

"haha, no."

"Ah right, of course. French toast!"

Suzaku pounced on top of Lelouchia and started tickling her.

"ahhh, haha, stahhpp… stahp ok ok…"

"Say it… and I'll stop…!"

"Ahaha, under duress, wouldn't count for much!"

"Well since I can't undress you or be under ur dress, I have to settle! Sayyy it, please…?"

"hehe, you're cute…" Lelouchia poked Suzaku's nose and her eyes softened with affection.

"I love you, Suzaku." Suzaku's smile faded, traded for a serious face, but with no less affection, if anything, it radiated more love.

"I'm soo in love with you, Lulu."

Lelouchia's phone buzzed and Suzaku dove for it.

"Who's it?"

"Text from a non-saved number. Area code 805."

"No idea. What's it say?"

Suzaku opened it and fumed.

"Suzaku…?"

Lelouchia was grabbing her clothes to change into.

"It's from that guy…"

"Ohhh, THAT GUY. Rigggght. Vague enough for me to know exactly who yet specific enough for me to know exactly who."

"Akito."

"Oh." Lelouchia's voice wavered, "Delete it."

Suzaku smiled and deleted the text before hopping over to Lelouchia's warm body and snuggled close to it.

"You… you won't be all like, wondering what it said all day, would you?"

"No. Are you going to wonder all day if I'm wondering all day about what it said? because if so, just tell me and let's move on."

"Are you saying that because you're actually wondering?"

"No, Suzaku. Do you really doubt that?"

"No… I really don't. He said something like 'good morning, euphy mentioned you were a consummate morning grouch so I figured you'd remember me better if I did something irritating rather than kind.' Then he wrote some bullshit about balancing it off by telling you… how beautiful you are."

"Ah… I see. Well… fucking lame."

"Is it? He does seem…"

"Oh come off it, Suzaku. Stop acting like an insecure teenage girl. You have a girlfriend and you don't see ME being that insecure! Why don't you try having some faith that I. LOVE. YOU. There. I said it, without any threats or prompting from you. So, it's significantly true."

Suzaku went and hugged Lulu before engaging in a long, tender, loving make-out session.

Suzaku came to class late. Having to rush home to change, having to shower, having to masturbate to thoughts of ravaging Lelouchia, and having to print his 12 page report, were all sufficient enough to make Suzaku 15 minutes late. He didn't mind.

Euphy called Suzaku over to have lunch with her.

"Why didn't you text me back?"

"Ah. My phone died."

"Did it? May I see it?"

Suzaku panicked for a few seconds before remembering that he has an auto-wipe mandatory military app on his phone. It erased his data every morning. Any call logs, text messages, or photos that were not specifically tagged, were deleted on a 12-hour military-time cycle. Even though the app. Had worked like clockwork for years, Suzaku couldn't help the slight anxiety that arose from the uncertainty. He hadn't physically checked himself and what if this one morning it didn't work for some extenuating circumstances?

As Suzaku was going through all his doomsday fantasies, Euphy handed his phone back to him while patting the seat next to her.

"Sit my love."

Well. It worked.

Suzaku wasn't one hundred percent sure he was relieved.

"I woke up this morning and saw the roses you got me and I missed you."

"Mmhmm. Ditto."

"Good, I'm glad. I can't wait until the party. Do me a favor and make sure Lulu shows up and I'll make sure Akito does. Tag team, Suzu, we can make this happen! They're perfect for each other!"

Suzaku stayed quiet, opting instead to nod affirmatively while stuffing his face with contents of the home made bento box. Mmmm. Delicious.

As their last class was dismissed, Suzaku grabbed Lulu's arm and addressed her.

"Don't come to the party."

One look at Suzaku's desperate face and Lelouchia decided to acquiesce. Whether Nunnally asked or not.

"Ok. I won't."

Suzaku very discreetly kissed his palm and pretended to remove something from Lelouchia's hair, brushing her bangs behind her ear, purposefully connecting the kissed part of his palm to Lelouchia's cheek.

No one noticed. Except the two involved.

* * *

"You HAVE to TELL HIM!" An indignant Gino yelled at a dark-pink haired girl lying next to him.

"And why do I have to do that?! I didn't even have to TELL YOU" Kallen replied, not taking any shit from this little (ok not so little) shit.

"Because… because you JUST DO!"

"What the FUCK GINO. No."

"PLEASE! He… he's with the wrong girl! and and… I can't tell him but… you can! And the best part is all you have to do is tell him the facts and truth of what happened!"

"Gino… that little cunt threatened me. Her older sister is my commanding officer!"

"So?"

"So?! SO?! So. Fuck that little bitch. Hand me my phone."

*RINNNGG RINNNNGGG*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Suzaku?"

"Kallen? Hey girly! How are you holding up? Gino still bugging you?"

"Eternally. Yes, thank you for that, by the way. Ass."

"Right… Sarcasm but not really because you looovveeee hiiimmm"

"SHUT UP KURURUGI. OR I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT and mount them on the wall with GINO'S!"

"Uhm… fuck. Ouch… How about you just tell me what I can help you with?"

"That's more like it. Are you secure?"

"Is this a priority call?"

"Civilian. But still, I need you to secure your area."

"It's fine, I'm in Lancelot, all comms are manually switched off. What's up?"

Kallen sighed a heavy sigh.

"Look. Gino wants me to tell you this and… well, I wasn't and still am not sure it's the best for you to know but well… you set me up with Gino and for that I need to thank you… and punish you, so I figure… what the hell."

"Go on…"

"A few weeks back, maybe a month or so ago… when you were pestering me to go out with Gino… well… I guess your girlfriend got some shit mixed up… that bubblegum haired girl came to my barracks and threatened me to stay away from you. I told her I wasn't interested in you but she didn't seem to believe me. I didn't tell her your actual intentions b/c well. Fuck, it's not her business…"

The line was silent for a few seconds.

"Threatened you with what? How?"

"Well I don't think you know this but my commanding officer is Cornelia Li Britannia…"

"Ah. I see."

Cornelia was Euphy's elder sister by blood. She old enough to not reside in the house when their mother married Lulu and Nunnally's dad, Charles Zi Britannia. Still, Cornelia was absolutely smitten with her little sister and it was a well known fact amongst… anyone who encountered her, subordinates included.

"Suzaku…? You ok?"

"Huhn? Oh… uhm, yea yea… I'm fine. It's just… kind of shocking. Makes me… hrm…"

"Well. Look, I know I said equal punishment and gratitude but… you do know that it's more gratitude, right? So… and this is just because Gino or not, you're a good person and a good friend. If you need anyone to talk to… I'm here…"

There was some distant voices and sounds of shuffling or maybe… scuffling?

"Ah, GINO GET AWAY. NO! Fine… I'll TELL HIM MYSELF! Call him yourself if you want to talk to him!... Suzaku?"

"haha, yeah?"

"Glad you're laughing. And Gino says hi, and he's here for the girly talk if you need too."

"haha, yeah… good to know. Also, tell Gino Cecelia is livid because he missed his last two drills in the Tristan."

Suzaku could hear a muffled "FUCK" and then the phone went dead.

Suzaku sat there bewildered. This was totally not something he had seen coming. Euphy was so sweet, innocent, and kind. And if she would threaten Kallen like that… Noo. Did she suspect anything with Lulu? Lulu was Suzaku's best friend tho… No, she didn't. And if she did, she wouldn't do something. Lulu was her sister, kinda.

Plus, Suzaku and Lelouchia could always keep their relationship a secret. If, ya know… Suzaku could keep his hands off her once they were together.

Whatever, maybe it was just a momentary lapse of judgement on Euphy's part. Yeah. Hopefully.

* * *

"Where's Lelouchia, Suzaku?"

"I don't know. Just enjoy your birthday party…!" Suzaku smiled.

"Hrm… but… Akito's here, looking for her."

"Well, not much we can do about that." Suzaku sneered at the man.

Suzaku had a bit too much punch to drink. Soon, soon this day would be over and he would only have to wait a few more days as a buffer before he could break up with Euphy. Suzaku had been distancing himself a bit as of late. So hopefully it wouldn't be a huge shock.

Suzaku sighed, watching the people dancing, he missed Lulu. His phone felt heavy in his pocket. Suzaku went to the bathroom to relieve some of the punch he'd been drinking all night.

Euphy had bugged him over and over to get drunk. But then his inhibitions would be lowered and if Euphy had decided she wanted to get intimate, which was a very large possibility, Suzaku would probably flounder and struggle with a decent rationale as to why it wasn't a good idea.

Suzaku sighed again. His phone was almost dead. Suzaku thought back on the conversation he had with Lulu a few hours before coming to help set up with the party.

"Uhm… So… are you…?"

Suzaku knew instantly what Lulu was asking. AwKwaRd.

"Uh… No. No… J…just a good night kiss, that's the plan."

"Ah… well, it's ok Suzaku. You know, if you need to… I mean, she's still your girlfriend technically. And it's her birthday and… expectations…"

"You're my friend. You're my girl. You and only you, so stop worrying about that kinda stuff."

"Ok." Lelouchia leaned over and kissed Suzaku. The boys eyes glazed over and Lelouchia idly wondered if causing him to be in this kinda state was conducive or counter-productive. Ah well. All she could do was trust Suzaku and vise versa.

Suzaku left the bathroom to hushed voices whispering around the corner. It was Euphy… and Akito.

"If she's not here by now, I highly doubt she'll be coming at all." Euphy spoke.

"So then, what should I do?"

"Here, take this. Her address, go over there now, surprise her, don't take no for an answer, WOO HER."

Suzaku was about to rush out and stop whatever the FUCK was happening when he stopped himself, wanting to listen for more information. God, it seemed like Euphy was obsessed with setting Akito and Lulu up. To a creepy extent. It almost sounded like she wouldn't care if Akito forced himself on Lelouchia or used whatever means to seduce her. Sick. Absolutely sickening. Was Euphy really THAT concerned for her little sister's social life?! No… Suzaku had an inkling that something else was going on entirely.

It took Suzaku another few minutes to formulate a plan. He went back into the bathroom and called Gino.

"Hey, I need you to come to Euphy's birthday party, stag. Once you get here, mingle for a few minutes like I invited you a couple weeks ago. Then…" Suzaku finished whispering his favor in Gino's ear. It seemed Gino immediately caught on to Suzaku's motives and was more than happy to oblige.

He arrived "fashionably late" no more than 15 minutes later. Suzaku made sure to keep a close eye on Akito, to make sure the boy didn't have a major head start on him. Akito leaving was the signal. Gino noticed before Suzaku and sprung into action.

"Suzaku! Why are you still dancing, dude?! Let's get going!"

"Gino, what are you talking about?"

"Didn't you get the c&p (Call and page)?"

"Oh shit." Suzaku fished his phone out and looked down.

"My phone's dead and I left my pager in my civvies back on base, what's going on?!"

"Priority A mission bro. All KOR (Knights of rounds) mandatory, in… fucking 5 minutes from now."

"God… tonight, of ALL nights." Suzaku looked at Euphy with an apologetic look.

"Rain check on the dance, m'lady?" Suzaku asked.

Euphy looked pissed. And helpless. And sad.

"Let me call Cornelia."

"EUPHY. This is my JOB. Don't fu… mess with my job, please."

Euphy was taken aback at the remark. Her eyes narrowed.

"SUZAKU. It's my BIRTHDAY."

"And the party's almost over, we've spent the entire night together. Did I… was my effort not enough?"

"NO. No it was… I just… I wanted to… you know, celebrate."

Oh, Suzaku knew very well. That's why this plan was so genius.

"Rain check. Ok?"

Euphy didn't look any less pissed and disappointed but she reluctantly nodded.

"Ok, my love. Take care of yourself, ok? Be safe and come back to me! I love you Suzaku!"

Euphy threw herself into Suzaku's arms. Suzaku lightly hugged her and patted her back. Then Euphy kissed him. Hard and wet and passionate and Suzaku could do nothing but open his mouth and move his tongue a bit. It was kind of scary how out of love he was with this girl at this point. Or maybe the love he felt for Lelouchia just eclipsed everything else too much. Either way, he gave her one last wave before hurrying off with Gino.

Suzaku sped like a madman on his motorcycle. He had to make it there before Akito. He just HAD to. Suzaku had a bad feeling about that whole situation.

When Suzaku pulled up to Lulu's house and saw a figure moving towards the door, Suzaku said a silent prayer of gratitude as he rushed towards the door.

Ah, Akito had flowers. Purple hyacinths. Ugh. Suzaku sort of hated how similar this kid was to him. Similar but different, devious looking, suspicious.

Suzaku grabbed Akito's arm and spun him around, causing the flowers to fall to the ground.

"Ex…excuse me!" Akito's tone went from flustered to irate in a matter of a few syllables.

"Excuse me? Excuse you! What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same."

"Lelouchia's my best friend. I have the right to be here. And I certainly don't have to answer to you."

"No. Although, I'm sure Euphy would be more than interested to know that you're here on Lulu's doorstep rather than at her birthday party or in her bed."

"Answer the question. What are you doing here?"

"Are you that thick? Don't the flowers maybe give you a subtle hint? I have a right to be here too, as someone who is pursuing their personal interests or interesting persons."

"No need to exercise your witty banter on me. I'm not impressed. And I can tell you now, Lelouchia's not interested. Leave."

"Oh oh, what is this? And here Euphy told me that both you and her were supportive, encouraging of Lelouchia and I."

"Euphy's misinformed. I want nothing more than Lulu's happiness. But I also respect her decisions. And she's made hers regarding you."

"Decisions change."

"Wishful thinking, dude. Is rejection just not a word in your vernacular? Because it exists."

"Ah, she's not the only witty one, I see."

"Well, what can I say, she rubbed off on me. Now, last time dude, leave and don't come back."

When Akito went to circumvent Suzaku to ring the doorbell, Suzaku very adeptly countered and in an instant, had the boy pinned against the wall.

"W… what? Get off me, you brute!"

Just at that moment, Akito's phone went off. Suzaku moved the boy to the floor and held him immobile with his leg and one hand as he fished Akito's phone out with the other. Something fishy was going on and he was going to find out.

It was Euphy texted him.

Suzaku was finding it harder to ignore Akito's growing wails so he twisted his wrist while telling him one more sound would end in a broken wrist. Akito quieted down while Suzaku went through Akito's inbox.

He only read the texts between Euphy and him. And what he read made his jaw drop. Euphy was mentioning payments and threatening to sue or blacklist if the job wasn't done properly. Then Suzaku read a few other text messages and it all clicked.

"You're an escort? That Euphy's paid to pursue Lulu?"

"That… that's none of your concern."

Suzaku let the boy up and before Akito could throw a punch, Suzaku had his knight of rounds badge in front of his face.

"I guess Euphy neglected to tell you what my job is."

Akito's eyes grew to the circumference 10 x the size of Pluto.

"Prostitution is illegal… the law language of which is vague enough for me to pull some charges out in regards to Lulu, plus, this phone here is proof enough of lewd and lascivious sexual conduct in exchange for money. Not to mention the obvious privacy, stalking, third party colluding laws…"

"B… but isn't her sister…"

"I have seniority over her sister. You know that, right?"

"Y… yes, it's just…"

"let me guess, she used her sister's retribution or power as some sort of threat or blackmail against you?"

"Y… yeah."

"Leave. If I find out you were ever within 50 meters of Lelouchia, purposefully or not, I will personally arrest you. I'm keeping this as proof." Suzaku put the phone in his pocket as he watched a scared and flushed Akito stumble away.

Suzaku then bent down and picked up the almost perfectly-in-tact flowers. No use wasting beautiful flowers, right?

The way Lelouchia's eyes lit up, reflecting the hyacinth's beautiful shades of purples in her own beautiful shades of purples, was well worth it all. Everything. And then some.

Suzaku pulled Lelouchia into his arms as they laid in bed.

"Suzaku. It's only 9… I wanted to study a bit."

"Meh… No, can we just… stay like this? I need to talk to you."

Lelouchia heard the gravity in Suzaku's voice. And was certainly glad to listen so quickly when Suzaku told her everything regarding Euphy. And Kallen. And Akito. And Cornelia. And possibly Suzaku and Lulu.

"So… he was here? At the front door?"

"Yeah. He won't be bugging you anymore. I scared him good."

"Hrm… kinda wish I had seen that, seems kinda hawt…"

Suzaku exhaled. God, he could get so hot and bothered with the most minimal of teasing from Lelouchia.

"Now I kind of regret not getting you. Maybe I'll find him, force him to recreate it."

"Oh, no… I think you and I could recreate a lot more fun scenes… than that."

Suzaku's cock went rock hard.

Lelouchia noticed it poking her back.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku. Gawd… It's just… it's so hard to restrain myself with you."

"You can feel me, right? You can feel how I'm in the same predicament as you?"

"Yeah… yea I can… and that just makes it… makes it all…"

"So much harder…"

"Yeah…"

That was it. Suzaku couldn't handle this anymore. He started kissing Lulu's neck, dragging his teeth harshly down her neck.

"Mmmmm"

Just as both individuals were about to all control, there was a knock at the door and a sweet light voice.

"Lulu? Suzaku? I wanted to say good night and let you know that tomorrow I…"

"Wait one sec. Nunnally, let me let you in!"

"No it's fine! I don't want to interrupt, I can tell you through the…"

"door" Nunnally finished as the door swung open.

Nunnally wheeled herself in before continuing.

"I'm really sorry for intruding…"

"Nunnally," Suzaku started, "Don't be silly! You weren't intruding on anything! You're more welcome here than the Dalai Lama is in Tibet!"

"tehe" Nunnally giggled and Lelouchia squeezed Suzaku's hand and smiled warmly at him.

"I wanted to tell you that my afternoon therapy session has been moved from 10 to 11 and the therapist has been changed to… mr. brown or drown… I can't fully remember now."

"Ok Nunnally. I'll be sure to update everything in accordance with that information. Does Sayoko know?"

"Yes."

"Ok, my dear, are you going to bed? May we help?"

"Of course, if you have the time or energy, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Oh stop, Nunnally. You are a pleasure, a treat, an indulgence, luxury, and blessing."

Nunally's smile showed genuine gratitude. For a blind cripple, her smile was her only way of thanking those who helped her. And so, it was most precious to Suzaku and Lelouchia.

Suzaku and Lulu walked Nunnally to her room to help get her ready for bed.

"Suzaku-san, how was Euphy's birthday party? I'm sorry we couldn't attend. I would have gone if Lulu had but had no desire to otherwise."

Suzaku let out a little laugh.

"And here I thought it was Lulu who was co-dependent on YOU Nunnally-chan."

"tehe" Nunnally giggled, "No. co-dependent, meaning both of us."

"Ah. Right. I see Lulu's influencing you in more ways than you. That's wonderful, really."

"Yes, I agree. If I could be just half the woman my sister is… I would be content with life." Lelouchia blinked back tears. Suzaku felt such a burst of affection, he couldn't help but reach over and kiss Lulu lightly, chastely on the lips so no noise could be heard from it.

"So, party, Suzaku? Did Euphy have that champagne that Lulu liked so much last time?"

Lulu flushed, remembering how she had gotten so drunk on that champagne that she had lost her virginity to Gino. The next time she drank it, she had sex with Suzaku. Hrm, maybe she should go get some more of it.

Suzaku laughed at Lulu's flush, almost perfectly reading her thoughts.

"Uhm. Maybe they had that champagne. I only drank punch though, didn't pay much attention to the refreshments. It was a quaint in that it was only maybe 30 people but it was also extravagant, as, no doubt, Euphy prefers."

"Yes, Euphy had good preferences, right Suzaku?"

It was now Suzaku's turn to flush. Little innocent Nunnally saying things like that was bound to make even a white ghost blush a bit of color.

"Heh… yeah, I 'spose."

Lelouchia graciously interjected and changed the topic.

"Do you want us to read you a story?"

"Yes! How about something sappy tonight? How about… The princess and the pea?"

"Ok Nunnally… sure!"

"But Suzaku has to read out the prince's parts and you have to read out the princess's parts!"

Both of them grabbed Nunnally's hand at the same time. God, she was so adorable. Suzaku squeezed Lulu's hand which in turn tightened around Nunnallys. In that moment, Suzaku felt like he was truly happy.

"Who do you want to be the narrator?"

"Hrm… let me think… both of you! Trade off half way."

"Always so fair Nunnally."

After they tucked Nunnally in. Suzaku and Lelouchia retired to Lulu's room and snuggled into bed with each other.

Suzaku wanted to talk to Lelouchia about a plan of action with Euphy. But broaching the topic was still a bit awkward. Lelouchia however, was on the same wavelength and told Suzaku to just continue on with his plans. Whatever those may be. Suzaku couldn't help but mentally shorten his break-up deadline by a day or two. Fuck being overly compassionate towards Euphy. Suzaku wanted to have rough, beautiful sex with the girl he was head over heels in love with. Period.

* * *

When it came down to it, Suzaku and Euphy hadn't been going out for more than 6 months, they were both still in high school where long term commitment was as foreign as colors to a blind man.

Suzaku took a couple days off school to dedicate to work. It wasn't as if Lloyd and Cecil weren't thrilled to have extra time to poke and prod their favorite devicer. They didn't even read the slip, just signed it and Suzaku turned it into the admin dept.

It was now the third day after Euphy's birthday and Suzaku had only really been texting her friendly platonic things and not very often at that.

Maybe that's why Suzaku was now in Lelouchia's closet when Euphy practically burst past Nunnally into their house and almost demanded to see Lulu.

*Knock knock*

"Nunnally? It's open, come in?"

Euphy barged in to the sight of Lelouchia reading on her bed with headphones on.

"Lelouchia. Hi dear."

"Euphy. What a surprise. You didn't mention you were coming over."

"I had some extra time. Suzaku's busy. I can't wait for him to return… maybe you and Akito can accompany us on a double date again?"

"I have no interest in Akito, Euphy. But I suppose, thank you for the consideration."

"What happened between you two, when he came over here?"

"Excuse me? I've never seen Akito on this property. Why would you say that?"

"Oh? Suzaku and I gave him your address the night of my birthday party… to surprise you. It was adorable how Suzaku was giving him tips on what to say and how to woo you. He was really rooting for you both, as was I… but, you say, he never showed up?"

Suzaku was silently seething in the closet. If it hadn't been for Lelouchia's strict order that he stay quiet and put, he probably would have done something by now.

"I never saw him here. Only at the movie theater with you guys."

"Hmmm… Lulu, did Suzaku happen to tell you why he's been so distracted lately?"

"Distracted? Like how?"

"Of course you wouldn't notice, you only like to take without giving in the relationship, right? I was just wondering if he told his so called "best friend" the big issue he's had."

"I take it from your implication that you're fully aware of this 'issue.' Am I right?"

"Soo perceptive. Yet, you can't tell that Suzaku's been distracted lately?"

"Maybe he's only been distracted from you…"

Euphy's eyes widened in shock.

"Say Euphy… are you or… have you ever been threatened by me? By my and Suzaku's relationship?"

"What relationship? Most silly little BFF's don't last until adulthood. I'm not threatened by you. After all, I hold his heart and he, mine."

"Hrm. Then… what about all those manipulative things you used to say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lulu… Please, do provide me with even one example."

"Well… off the top of my head… when you first met Suzaku, you used to come and tell me how he was so sweet and innocent and how he deserved someone kind, compassionate, and gentle. Like you, right? Or should I say, quite UN-like me. Or… how about that day you launched into a monologue about which colors compliment and which clash. If I recall, it was not even 30 seconds after you brought up Suzaku that your tirade began. Let's see if I can remember. Oh right… black and brown are horrible together. Certain lighter shades of pastels can go with darker green, such as lighter purples or lighter blues. But deeper purples with green? Disgusting. And you even went on to mention how pink and brown were practically meant to be. How daft did you view me as? At least throw in a couple more colors to try to throw me off. But subtlety was never your strong suit. Just like how after Suzaku started showing interest in you, you would incessantly tell me how perfect you two were for each other, all the while, mentioning how ill-suited we were. I can't remember how many times you questioned how or why Suzaku and I are even best friends or this close at all. So I got to thinking… is that what Akito is, Euphy? Your insecurities manifesting again? Getting me my own piece of Japan, since 'yours' is taken?"

By the time Lelouchia had finished talking, there were two people's jaws that were agape in horror. But for entirely different reasons.

"You… you're paranoid Lulu. Ak..ito was an attempt for you to find happiness. Like Suzaku and I have. We're in love, I… I have no reason to be insecure. Especially not from the likes of you. No offense, but you're you can be cruel, vicious and vindictive. You can be manipulative, exploitive, and lie. You're not… as… generously endowed as I am. You're not as kind, compassionate, gentle, or loving…"

"Can I just stop you there Euphy… did you ever consider that you may have overplayed your hand?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you ever consider that maybe the friendship that Suzaku and I have is much stronger than you assume it to be. That if you recognize those attributes in me, maybe Suzaku has too… and maybe… just maybe, he likes them?"

"He… he likes your cooking. And you. Of course he likes you. But only as a friend, and… that won't ever change. Not while I'm around."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to stop you now and tell you what I told Suzaku at the beginning of your relationship. I really don't want to interfere in any intensity, frequency, amplitude, way, shape, or form. So leave me out of it."

"You're my sister."

"And?"

"And I'm talking to you about sisterly things."

"Then go ahead."

"Suzaku is my boyfriend, someone I will probably end up marrying."

Suzaku almost fainted at that. In fact, it was getting a lot harder to breath. He had no idea Euphy was so obsessed.

"And?"

"And so why is the topic of him taboo? He's a large, the largest part of my life."

"A part I'd like you to keep separate from me. He's my best friend. You're my sister. I cannot be objective and nor do I want to be inundated with gossip, drama, problems, or even compliments from either side. Please, respect my decision."

Euphy huffed.

"Fine. Respect mine as well then. I've decided that I don't want Suzaku spending as much time with you."

"You just violated my request. Go talk to your boyfriend, Euphy."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said, go talk to your boyfriend. You need to communicate with him."

"We COMMUNICATE JUST FINE thank you. Did I not mention we're deeply in love, infatuated with each other?! I just thought I would give you a sisterly heads up, so it won't be out of the blue and you won't go all into emo mode and start cutting yourself and fall into a depression or something."

"Gracious of you. Thanks… now, if that's all…"

"Fine. Oh, and don't pull that crap and put him in all your classes again next year. He tells me all the time how much he hates that you did that."

Oh. That. Was. IT… Suzaku was on the brink of literally coming straight out of Lulu's closet and breaking up with Euphy. If Suzaku hadn't caught the subtle hand gesture of calm down that Lulu did, Suzaku seriously would have burst. But he turned on his military training and slowed his breathing down. He'd been in much worse stress simulations. Possibly.

After watching Euphy's car speed down the road. Lelouchia finally went back up to her room and opened her closet. She was pinned to the floor immediately. Hands all over her, a hot, wet mouth, exploring her body. Suzaku didn't care at this point, he was just so relieved, so thankful that he wasn't stuck with crazy. That he was in love with a normal (relatively…), or rather, perfect, girl.

"Mmmmm Suzakuuu… ahhh" Suzaku clamped down HARD on Lulu's neck. Surly enough to leave an accusatory bruise. He wanted Lulu branded as his, wanted everyone to know, wanted EUPHY to know.

Only one thing could stop him. And it did.

"Su…Suzaku…" Lulu called his name, in a not very sexy moaning way.

Suzaku looked up.

"Are you sure…? Maybe you should… I mean, I know I said I trust you but if my insights are correct, you're doing it soon, right?"

"Tonight. I wanted to do it tonight."

"Good. Then do it. Then come back to me. And we can celebrate."

Suzaku nodded, knowing that Lulu was only doing this for him. Knowing that she just didn't want him to have the guilt of being a continual cheater. Suzaku also reluctantly pulled back.

"OH Lulu… I love you so much."

"haha, you're just saying that because you found out how crazy Euph can get."

"Yes, possibly. Maybe. But it doesn't mean I feel don't feel it. It's… immeasurable."

Lelouchia smiled.

"Hrm… I don't want to stroke your internal romantic but… well, good luck Suzaku. I love you."

Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouchia. That kiss held the promise of so much more. For a chance. For a future.

* * *

"Hey, Euphy."

"Suzaku! My love! What a surprise! Oh how I've missed you!"

Euphy lunged at Suzaku to kiss him. Suzaku backed away.

"Heh… yeah, I got off early. Listen, can we talk?"

Euphy's entire demeanor went from relaxed to cautious.

"Only if it's a good surprise."

"Come on, Euphy, let's go to your room."

"Oh? Does my Suzaku need a little… stress relief in the bedroom, rather, the bed?"

Euphy shot him her most seductive look while pushing her enormous rack together. Suzaku found the gesture sort of grotesque. It certainly didn't excite him like it used to or even with a fraction of what he felt when staring into Lelouchia's eyes. Yeah. This relationship was long over.

"N..no, Euphy, I just need to speak with you, privately."

"Suzaku…" Euphy inched closer to him, until she had her body pressed up against his. Suzaku had his hand son her shoulders in a sign of defiance but he didn't really want to physically hurt her, so he applied a light pressure, enough to keep her from wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think we should have our little private time, later. For now, I'm sort of in the mood for a little public display."

Then Euphy launched herself at Suzaku with all her force, forcing their lips together.

Suzaku recoiled and grabbed her wrists and pried himself off her.

Euphy just struggled even harder, her body language completely opposite of the seductive looks she was giving Suzaku. It was kind of creepy.

"EUPHY. ENOUGH. Either you take me to your room so we can talk privately, or I'll just have to start here, where anyone can come and overhear."

"Ah ah ah… you're so short-sighted Suzaku. There's always the third option of you ravaging me right here, right now. Or the fourth option, of us going to living room to cuddle and watch a movie… and then you ravaging me right there."

Suzaku sighed.

"Euphy. You're a wonderful girl…"

"Thank you Suzaku. That's why we make the perfect couple. Why we love each other so…"

"N.. no Euphy. Please let me finish."

"No!" Euphy almost screamed… "I won't let you finish unless you're finishing inside of me, my name on your lips, holding me, telling me you love me. There is no other option, Suzaku. Accept it, accept me. I'm yours and you're mine. Forever."

Suzaku started backing away. This was NOT going how he had hoped.

"T… that's not gonna happen Euphy."

"Yes it will, I'll make sure it does."

"You can't force me into your bed or into your arms. It's not where I want to be right now in life."

"Then wait my love. Stay with me, allow me to prove just how much you want me in your bed and arms."

"Euphy… stop. You'll make someone a wonderful girlfriend someday. But not mine. I'm sorry, I want to end our relationship."

"N… no, Suzaku. We're meant to be, why can't you see that?"

"It's not what I can't see, it's what you're unwilling to accept. But relationships take two people, Euphy. And I'm not vested in this relationship. And that's not fair to you or me. We both deserve better."

Euphy had her head bowed. But she didn't quite look too compliant.

"Yo… you deserve me. And I deserve you."

"Euphy. Don't make me say it. I don't want to be cruel."

"Then don't be… come on, Suzaku... Let's go make love, let me adore you and remind you why we're soulmates."

Suzaku flinched at that word. Well, maybe he needed to give brutal honesty a try.

"I can't make love to you. I don't love you, Euphy. I'm not in love with you."

"But you were once. You've just forgotten."

"I don't want to remember, I won't make the effort to, I am positive even if I did, I wouldn't ever get there. So… again, I'm sorry. You… you should introspect and work on yourself. I'll do the same. And I have no doubt in my mind, that you will heal from this and find someone else."

"Wait… are you saying, we should take some time apart, but afterwards, we might find each other again?"

"No. I'm saying, we all need to grow. Euphy, we're only in high school. We both have flaws and we should work on them. But I don't want to give you any false hope that you and I will happen."

Something in Euphy snapped. Her tears started to dry up and a look of pure hatred and anger crossed over her features.

"It's because of that bitch of a sister I have, isn't it?"

"I should go." Suzaku started making his way towards the door. This line of questioning couldn't go anywhere constructive. His chivalrous side was already starting to act up, screaming at him to defend his best friend and lover and actual soulmate.

"Don't you DARE go to her, Suzaku. I… I don't think I could bear it."

"Bye Euphy."

"DON'T YOU DARE GO TO HER SUZAKU. I'M WARNING YOU." Euphy's clearly unhinged voice rung out.

Euphy started following Suzaku out the door. Suzaku just upped his pace and made it to his motorcycle, neglecting his helmet and throwing it into gear before zooming off.

Euphy had gone towards her garage and Suzaku had an idea what that meant. So he texted Lulu explaining the situation, profusely apologizing, and went to back to base.

It wasn't that Suzaku wanted to leave Lelouchia alone in what was turning out to be a battle against Euphy. But, he knew avoiding a confrontation in front of Nunnally and the neighbors was what Lulu would want. Plus, she would just get mad that he didn't deem her worthy enough to handle Euphemia Li Britannia on her own.

So Suzaku texted Lelouchia to call or text him if she needed ANYTHING, to talk, wanted him to come over, etc. Whatever she wanted, Suzaku was at her beck and call.

* * *

Lelouchia looked out the window. Yup, Euphy's crazy ass was still parked "inconspicuously," across the street a few houses down.

Lelouchia sighed and pulled her jacket on. She needed to go for a walk and wanted to test the variablility within her sister. If Euphy was super unhinged, she would tag along, following Lelouchia. If she was a bit more stable, she would probably go search Lulu's room for signs of her and Suzaku's involvement. Yeah, it was just a little bit less crazy, but Lulu didn't go into anything without full comprehension of the situation.

Once Lulu was a block or so away, she watched a big fruff at her door.

Even Lelouchia didn't think Euphy crazy enough to involve Nunnally other than a few probing questions. Because Euphy was certainly not in a state of mind to acknowledge the fact that her and Suzaku were broken up. That would make it too real for her.

Euphy entered the house. The first thing she did was greet Nunnally.

"Nunna-chan. Has Suzaku been over lately?"

"Suzaku? Uhm… I couldn't really tell you. He certainly stopped coming by as much when he started dating you."

"Yea, but more recent, the last… 2 or 3 weeks…?"

"Euphy, are you ok? You sound sort of unhinged."

"I'M FINE NUNNALLY… I… I'm sorry, so the last 2 or 3 weeks?"

"Maybe he's come by a bit more in that time frame."

'useless' Euphy muttered under her breath, not realizing that with Nunnally's lack of sight, her hearing had become quite acute. Nunnally stayed quiet however.

"I left a book in Lulu's room, I'm going to go get it."

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, she gave me permission."

"Ah… ok then."

"Fucking bitch." Euphy swore loudly when she came across Lelouchia's locked door.

Nunnally heard it. She went to Sayoko who was in the kitchen and casually retold everything had so far occurred with Euphy's sudden arrival, suspiciously close to Lulu's departure. Sayoko agreed, something was fishy.

She used her ninja skills to creep towards the door however, she was apparently too late. Although, she used her adroit perceptive skills to ascertain that Euphy had used what looked like a… planned parenthood card, to jimmy open Lelouchia's door. Considering she had no solid proof other than baseless accusations gleaned from very apparent clues, Sayoko decided the best course of action was to just observe from a distance.

Lelouchia found the park and sat down on the swings. Euphy was probably already in her room… Lelouchia cursed not having a deadbolt or chain or even just a heftier bedroom lock. That was priority number one, especially with her new relationship with Suzaku. Speaking of Suzaku. She was really looking forward to seeing him tonight, but Euphy wasn't going to be an easy fix.

Lelouchia sighed. Her and Suzaku needed to do something to neutralize or pacify Euphy. Even with her craziness, Lelouchia still liked Euphy. She was family. And Suzaku probably had some lingering affection for her.

Lulu pulled her phone out. Euphy would probably be leaving in the next 10 minutes.

She called Suzaku.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I went for a walk to clear my head. Euphy was parked down the street, on surveillance duty. She's probably searching my room right now."

"Oh God, Lulu…. I'm so sorry. Are you sure you don't want me to come over there and… help, in.. some way?"

"Like how? With how she is now, I can only imaging how hard it must have been for you to just vacate her company after you, ya know"

"Broke up. We broke up, Lulu. You better start accepting it enough to say it."

"So… ur really…?"

"Yours? Yeah."

"Well fuck, that sucks." Lelouchia laughed.

"You're telling me. I've got it even worse. I'm stuck with YOU."

Lelouchia smiled and giggled.

"Hrm… I'll give it a 5, since it was a total rehash of what I said."

"You know, now that we're together, you better not start grading other things about me, Lulu."

"You mean the sex? You got a 12."

"Out of?"

"10"

"haha… I'm so glad. I'd assign it a similar grade for you, maybe even more."

Lelouchia smiled and sighed.

"I wish…" God she sucked at the sentimental stuff, "I miss you." But the truth wasn't that hard.

"I miss you too. You have no idea… it's taking all my will power to not just come and swoop you and take you somewhere private… and then just… take you, entirely for myself."

"Tsk tsk, possessive, are we?"

"Oh yes, I may have gotten the short end of the deal but you're mine, Lulu… And not even just physically, I wouldn't mind just… holding you, right now. Feeling ur warm body in my arms."

"I'm cold blooded."

"I'll warm you up."

"I'll hold you to that. I have to go…"

"Nooo… Lulu, when can I see you?" Suzaku practically whined.

"I'll call you later tonight. Let me… figure some stuff out."

Suzaku sighed.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything. I heart you."

"Don't."

"Sorry, I love you."

"Ditto"

"Don't"

"Fine… I love you too."

Lelouchia hung up before her resolve totally crumbled and she told Suzaku to just come to her.

Instead, she walked home to possibly face an unreasonable and irate Euphy.

"Euphy… if you haven't found whatever book yet, you probably won't have much luck. Just wait for Lulu to get back. She's probably on her way now."

Euphy huffed as she strode into the dining area adjacent to the living room. It was more than apparent she hadn't found anything she was looking for. Sayoko and Nunnally knew the likelihood of it being a book was small to none.

"You're right. I couldn't find it. Listen, Nunnally… my dear, sweet sister." Euphy turned on her charm and sat next to Nunnally.

Nunnally giggled. "Oh Euphy… what's the matter?"

"I need to ask a simple favor of you."

"Ok, what is it?" Nunnally strayed from any affirmations.

"Well… could you please discretely text or call me when Suzaku comes over here to stay or pick up Lulu or even if you just hear his motorcycle?"

Nunnally smiled her sweetest smile.

"Oh Euphy. Of course I won't do something like that."

Euphy's smile wiped straight off her face.

"Excuse me? Why not Nunna-chan…? I promise it's nothing that will get you in trouble."

"Oh, I fully understand that. I just don't feel comfortable doing that."

"It's very, very important Nunnally. I really can't stress how much you would be helping me out."

"Why are you asking something like this of me, Euphy?"

"Because I want to make sure that your sister isn't influencing Suzaku."

"What sort of influence?"

"Well. You know, Suzaku and I are soulmates…"

"Sorry to interrupt but, no… I don't know that. I do however, think that Lelouchia and Suzaku are."

Euphy's face went from rigid to downright frigid.

"EXCUSE ME?! Nunnally… is something going on between Suzaku and Lelouchia?!"

"Not that I know of. But if it is, oh Euphy! How wonderful would THAT be? I know that it would be painful initially for you. But Lulu's our sister and Suzaku's such a good friend and if they find true happiness… well, I would be truly glad for them and would hope that after you healed, you would too."

Euphy's fists clenched.

"You're mistaken Nunnally. Suzaku and I are together. How could you say that about us when we still love eachother?!"

"Somehow, I doubt that." Nunnally whispered under her breath while looking at Sayoko entering the room.

"Anyways, Euphy. I have a report to go over with Sayoko so could you please excuse me? You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Lulu will be home any minute, I'm sure."

Euphy had to fight the urge to sit and persuade Nunnally to her side, to her point. It was bugging her how unsupportive everyone so far was being.

Euphy didn't wait until Lelouchia came back and left maybe a minute or two before Lulu got home.

"Hi Nunnally, baby doll. Are you alright?"

"More than alright sister! Are you happy?"

"I am."

"I'm so glad."

Lelouchia looked at Nunnally and smiled. Two girls so close that everything was conveyed non-verbally. After Lulu spoke a bit about a few of the things Euphy said and did and Lelouchia kissed Nunnally to sleep, she couldn't help the twinge of love springing up in her. Her sister was such a sweet, loyal, and encouraging of her nascent relationship with Suzaku. It felt like family. It felt right. So right.

* * *

Lelouchia woke up at 2:50 a.m. to her phone incessantly buzzing. She woke up and checked it.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Come open your back door so I can kiss you fully awake."

Lelouchia had to consciously repress her anger and dazedly walked towards the back door to open it.

Lelouchia couldn't help but be mesmerized at how beautiful he looked in the moonlight.

Just as Suzaku was about to lunge forward, Lelouchia beat him to it and pulled his shirt and him over the door's threshold and mashed their lips together.

Suzaku pushed Lulu back into the island counter in the kitchen while running his hands up and down the sides of her body, groping her tight little ass.

"Ahh" Lelouchia instinctively allowed Suzaku's hands on her ass to lift her until she was sitting on the low countertop. The coolness of the tile on her back juxtaposed by the smoldering hot body pressed up against her front felt amazing.

"God… god I want you." Suzaku said between heated kisses.

"mmm, hah…" Lelouchia gasped as Suzaku's hands went up her tank top and cupped her bare breast before rubbing his calloused thumb over her nipples.

Suzaku tried his hardest not to mark Lelouchia but he couldn't help it. Her pale skin in the moonlight just pegged for the patina to be streaked and bit and sucked. Her neck, her earlobes, her clavical. Then he ripped her shirt off and took her nipples into his mouth. Sucking and nibbling and slightly biting, each time causing Lelouchia to squirm and mewl in delight.

Lelouchia's hands went up and down Suzaku's back while he worked her neck and head. When he took her shirt off and went down, one of her hands went into his hair while the other scrambled to take his shirt off. Suzaku obliged and Lelouchia pulled him hard by his hair back up.

It. felt. Amazing. Suzaku found he loved being rough handled. Lelouchia caught on quick and moaned at production of wetness from how turned on she was.

When Lelouchia bit the corner of Suzaku's lip and started suckling at coppery sore spot, Suzaku's erection went from hard to rock solid.

Lelouchia brought her hands up to Suzaku's mouth and Suzaku instinctively started sucking on them. Lelouchia then used her wet digits to rub against Suzaku's nipples.

"Ohhh Ohhh Luuluuu… haahh that feels oh sooo good."

Lelouchia couldn't help the natural progression of thoughts. God, she wanted to stick her wet fingers somewhere else too. But… but that was too invasive, maybe too much. She didn't want to scare Suzaku or make him uncomfortable, so she just allowed it to fester in her fantasies, manifesting in an even wetter pussy.

Suzaku's hand started taking Lelouchia's shorts off while he gradually made his way down from her neck to her claivical, to her nipples. Lelouchia's one hand found its way in Suzaku's hair while the other scrabbled for purchase on the cool kitchen counter. Then Lelouchia found something and gripped it. She felt the handle. It was either a fly swatter or spatula. She grabbed it and as Suzaku made his way down her navel, she pulled the item close to her hip and left it there. Suzaku finally slid down to his knees and Lelouchia spread her legs as he sucked and licked Lelouchia's already wet panties until they were practically dripping wet with saliva and her own essence.

It felt soo good. Suzaku finally took her panties off and tentatively licked a swath up and down Lelouchia's clit. Then he tongued as far into her as he could.

"Haa haa… oh Suzaku, yesss ssuu sss" Lelouchia's words were all mostly sibilant mewls of sheer pleasure.

Suzaku was almost to his breaking point, he was so hard and Lelouchia hadn't had any real access to him other than some slight bucking and frottage. Definitely not enough.

Lelouchia could practically feel Suzaku's pent up sexual tension. She, very very reluctantly scooched back on the counter, effectively disengaging her cunt from Suzaku's mouth. She grabbed his hair and pulled him into a searing and messy kiss. She tasted herself and lapped it all up.

"Ohhh LULU" Suzaku's voice cracked with how mother fucking hot it was to see Lelouchia reveling in her own taste.

Lelouchia very adeptly unbuttoned and had Suzaku's pants and boxers off in an instant. Suzaku almost stumbled as he fumbled them off his along with his shoes. Lelouchia then pushed Suzaku back a bit and grabbed the item. It was a wide rubber spatula.

Suzaku felt his already weeping cock, leak even more when he saw what was in her hand.

"You've been a naughty boy, Suzaku… coming here so late, waking me up, disturbing my sleep… hrmm?"

"Yes… yes, punish me, scold me… make me regret."

"Mmmm" Lelouchia moaned as her eyes fluttered at the sight in front of her. Suzaku's pliancy, his submission, his beautifully crafted body, just aching for her. She took the spatula and gently ran it along Suzaku's abdomen. Suzaku buckled at the touch. Then she lightly swatted at one nipple while taking the other in her mouth.

"Oh God yesss…"

Lelouchia then took the spatula even lower and ran it along Suzaku's fully erect cock.

"Hrmmm…" Suzaku's breathing was rapid and erratic as Lelouchia dragged the item up and down his shaft, against his balls. Then she lightly slid it through his slit and it came away wet with precum. She then brought it to her mouth and licked it clean.

Suzaku's eyes fluttered at the sight and his mouth went agape. Then he bit his lip as Lelouchia scooted forward and with her free hand, braced herself against the edge of the counter so she could lift herself up slightly. She then kissed Suzaku wildly while running her cunt front to back along the top of Suzaku's cock.

The stimulation was intense for Lelouchia, she was on the brink when she pulled away from Suzaku before and now she was right there again.

For Suzaku, it felt amazing but it was teasing. All teasing but not enough stimulation. When Lelouchia coupled a particularly hard thrust forward with a very hard spatula swat to Suzaku's ass, Suzaku had had enough.

"I want to be inside you."

Lelouchia came. She dropped the spatula and it hit the floor and she just clung and rode her orgasm out with Suzaku's arms around her, one around her back, the other under her ass, supporting her from falling.

He missed her cum face since she rode it out in his neck. Oh well, it wasn't going to be his only chance.

Suzaku gently set Lulu back.

"That was amazing, Lulu. Y…you're perfect."

"T…that should be my line…"

Suzaku smiled as he gently started pushing into her.

Lelouchia inhaled a deep breath. It felt sooo good. Lelouchia was immensely glad that she was on birth control. Feeling Suzaku raw was just… amazing.

"Ahhh, yesss Suzaku… Christ, you… you don't have.. to be so.. ahhh… gentle…"

"Oh, hrmmm… so tight… I dunno Lulu, you… kinda melt against my gentle touch… ahhh, perfection…"

Lelouchia looked at Suzaku, now fully sheathed inside her and there was a moment. A moment of pure unadulterated affection. Lelouchia could read it, it didn't need to be said. Suzaku however, dear sweet, obtuse Suzaku… sometimes he just couldn't handle his impulses.

"I love you Lelouchia Vi Britannia."

Ah well, it's not like Lelouchia could really get mad at him for it. She really couldn't find it in herself to think anything negative while she had Suzaku inside her and up against her like this.

And then when Suzaku started thrusting, all thoughts, rational or not, fled Lelouchia's mind and all was left was sensation. Blissful sensation.

Suzaku pulled Lelouchia so she was at the edge of the counter and he started a slow, steady rhythm while he sweetly kissed Lelouchia. He adored her already marked neck with even more of his branding.

"Hrmm… ahh.. ahhh… yesss Suzaku, harder… more…"

Suzaku sped up. Lelouchia wasn't necessarily talking about Suzaku's cock and thrusting speed and intensity. But once he sped up, she realized that that was certainly the better choice.

She hugged him close when she could and hung on for the ride. Suzaku's cock was dragging against her g-spot and everytime he pushed all the way in, his pelvic bone would graze her clit. It felt so good.

Suzaku then took one of the arms that was around Lelouchia and started rubbing her clit vigorously.

"Ahh…. Hahh… S…u…Suzaku…n..stop, not yet… not yet, I w.. wanna come with you."

"Ok hah…" Suzaku panted.

Lelouchia took his soiled hand and brought it to her mouth and sucked it clean then kissed Suzaku.

"MMmmmmm" Suzaku was so close, so so close.

So was Lelouchia. Suzaku could feel her peaking and clenching around him.

Suzaku returned his hands to her hips so he could thurst like a mad man into her. Slapping skin, panting, moaning, groaning… they were being so loud. They didn't care. Suzaku's hands gripped Lelouchia's hips hard and she LOVED IT. She moved her hands from around Suzaku's neck and moved them to on top of Suzaku's hands on her hips and she pushed them harder into her skin while gasping and panting…

"Mark me Suzaku. Brand me everywhere you can, I'm yours."

Suzaku inhaled a loud GROWL and Lelouchia's eyes widened as she came HARD, SOOO HARD at the sound of Suzaku's possessive growl, at the feel of his fingers leaving bruises on her, of his rock hardness, thursting in and out of her, filling her with exactly what she wanted, needed.

Her cunt clenched and she jactitated against and around Suzaku's body and cock, pushing him off the ledge into the blissful abyss of orgasm. Suzaku watched Lelouchia as he came himself, only a few seconds after Lulu, towards the tail end of her own end.

Suzaku had groaned out Lelouchia's nick-name while cumming. Lelouchia had harshly whispered, stuttering Suzaku's name.

Suzaku pulled out of Lelouchia and nuzzled into her neck, still catching the last of his breath.

"I love you, Lulu. You're mine." Suzaku kissed Lelouchia's neck. There was already a mark forming there.

Lelouchia ran her fingers through Suzaku's hair.

"mmmm, your lithe lil' fingers feel so good in my hair…"

"haha, nice alliteration there Shakespeare."

"hehe, what can I say… you bring out the sappy romantic poet in me."

"Suzakuspeare? Haha… doesn't Lancelot have a speare? I know you do." Lelouchia gently ran a finger along Suzaku's limp cock.

"Mmmm… Lancelot has a sword… phallic enough?"

"Hrm… I don't know, it certainly sounds like it but, well, I'll need to visually… and maybe haptically asses it."

Suzaku remembered the shifter knob and his cock twitched.

Lelouchia noticed.

"Meet me in my bed…" She whispered seductively as she licked up Suzaku's neck.

"ahhh" Suzaku wasn't sure at first he could or even wanted to go another round. Not anymore.

Lelouchia got up and put her panties and tank top on as she went to the bathroom to wash herself clean of Suzaku's cum and threw her soaked panties in the washer.

Suzaku put his boxers on and grabbed the rest of his clothes and shoes and walked towards Lelouchia's bedroom.

By the time Lulu had returned to bed, (which was barely a minute after Suzaku) Suzaku's beautiful emerald eyes were already half lidded. Heavy from sleep rather than lust. Lelouchia just smiled, wondering how the crazy survival trained super soldier was already so tuckered out. Ah well, she was certainly not one to complain. She felt absolutely the same, if not more worn out than her counterpart.

As Lulu gingerly got into bed and harshly pushed the pile of hunky man over, Suzaku smiled and put his arm out for her to cuddle in. Lelouchia considered it a moment before Suzaku cracked an eye and that half an emerald gaze said it all. 'If you don't, you're gonna get spooned anyways.'

"Fine."

Suzaku's half smirk matched his half lidded open eye.

Lelouchia snuggled up against Suzaku's bare chest, immediately not regretting her decision as she felt those chisled features against her bared skin. Suzaku gently carded his fingers through her hair for a few seconds before he fell into a deep, sated, slumber.

* * *

The next day at school was hell on earth. Suzaku had left Lulu's after an hour or so's rest in order to run his morning drills at base. He arrived, plugged his dead phone into the charger and went to handle his morning routine. Upon returning, he took a shower and as he was packing up his belongings for school, he noticed his he had 32 text messages and 8 voicemails. Suzaku started trying to read the text messages. They started out with simple querries as to where and what Suzaku was doing followed by rationales such as wondering if he was free to hang out. Then they progressed to novella's on the dynamics of their relationship and what they could do to help them. But most upsetting was the blatant grab for attention from the almost threats of self-harm that Euphy was claiming after Suzaku hadn't responded.

Suzaku had a pretty good bull-shit-ometer plus he had dated Euphy for a couple of months and knew her to be nothing but perky, happy, and certainly incapable of self-harm.

But still, it wasn't worth taking the risk. He called Lelouchia for advice.

"Hey"

"Hey, can you talk?"

"Sure, I'm on the way to school… aren't you as well?"

"Yea, I am"

"Can't this wait until our first class?"

"Naw, not really. When I charged my phone this morning, I had a bunch of texts from Euphy, they were… insane to an extent but I'm kind of concerned about the ones where she was almost threatening in a manipulative blackmailing sort of way to hurt herself."

"Ah, I see. Hrm… I'm sorry you have to go through this. I'm actually sorry Euphy does too."

"Yeah… This is all my fault… if I had just realized how I felt about you sooner."

"It's not your fault, idiot. I mean, I didn't even realize I liked you like that until you started dating Euphy, let alone everything else that happened."

Suzaku couldn't agree more, inwardly, that was. He hadn't told Lulu about how her endeavors with Gino were what really made him realize his own feelings.

Even still, now they were in this sticky situation.

"Yeah… I suppose you're right."

"Look, Suzaku. I lost you once, I know what it feels like. Euphy isn't using the coping mechanisms that I used." Oh… so Gino was a coping mechanism? That actually made Suzaku feel much better. "Even though not everyone's the same, what she's doing is irreconcilably wrong. Text her something generic, like 'good morning' and 'sorry my phone died' "

"Ok"

Lelouchia could hear the clicks of Suzaku's keyboard.

"Don't respond to any of the threats, or denials, or pleas… keep it trite, vague, and formal."

"Makes sense. Hey, I gotta hop on my bike now, I can switch over to Bluetooth."

"No, focus, I'll see you at school."

Suzaku spent their morning classes acting his role as Lelouchia's diligent look-out. It was the least he could do after he barged in on her and kept her up half the night. Although, from how pink and flushed Lulu would get whenever Suzaku winked or threw a seductive look her way, he gathered she didn't mind too much.

Suzaku should have sat next to Lelouchia rather than opposite her at lunch. He'd done it in the past, mostly for easy access at snagging Lulu's food. Except this time, Lelouchia had packed him his own supreme bento box and Suzaku was sooo looking forward to eating it. Maybe Lulu had enjoyed their little rendezvous a lot. It wasn't long before Euphy came and sat next to Suzaku. Close, up against him. Suzaku instinctively scooted over but one look at Lelouchia and he recognized that she had clearly seen this coming and didn't mind her sisters antics. It was also apparent she didn't want Suzaku to make a scene.

Suzaku just delicately removed her hand from his hip every few minutes.

"Suzaku. Your phone died? How silly of you! You know, I'm getting a new phone, I insist you take my old one. It's a super upgrade from your clunky mess and it holds its battery. This way, we won't be out of contact and I won't go crazy worrying about you."

"Oh. Thanks Euphy, but I'm good, really."

"I said I insisted, didn't I? You shouldn't deny your girlfriend peace of mind when it comes with no costs."

Suzaku just sighed and removed Euphy's hand again.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore, Euphy. And there's no reason for you to worry about me so much."

"Suzaku… didn't you read my text messages? I thought I detailed the 27-step plan for us to re-kindle our relationship thoroughly, like I said earlier, no harm in denying me when it comes with no costs to you… I mean, it's not like you like someone else and that's why you pulled that silly little shenanigan, right?"

Euphy's tone and her face were so contradictory that it was scary.

"I didn't agree to any 27-step plan. And I just don't feel that way about you anymore, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times to say it. This isn't the right time, that time has come and gone. So just, try to get over it, Euphy."

The girls face darkened.

"You didn't address what I said, Suzaku. That's one of the steps to remedy our relationship. Better communication. I asked what cost there was to keep on trying and I asked what the reason was for you to have broken up with me, specifically, is it another girl?"

Euphy carefully avoided looking anywhere near Lelouchia although her peripheral vision was sending daggers at the raven-haired girl.

"My reasons are personal but adamant. I would rather not divulge them Euphy, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

Euphy finally looked at Lelouchia with narrowed eyes.

"You made him lunch again, Lulu?! Are you trying to outshine me?"

"You've never been able to cook Euphy, that's a fact. I've made lunches for Suzaku since we were young kids, that's another fact. Do I need to connect the two, or can you do that on your own?"

"Why's he sitting with you at lunch, rather than with me, than?"

"I don't know, he's right next to you, why don't you ask him?"

"Right, like you had nothing to do with it."

Suzaku had had enough.

"Stop Euphy. I sat with Lelouchia because she's my best friend. Always has been, always will be. I didn't sit with you because we're broken up, and you clearly need distance and space to come to grips with it."

"WHY'D YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!"

Great. This is exactly what NO ONE WANTED. Not even Euphy, but her emotions were getting the better of her.

Suzaku walked calmly into an almost vacant hallway, with Euphy following like a puppy dog.

"Ok, Euphy. You want to know why I broke up with you? I don't love you, I'm not in love with you. Why did I fall out of love with you? You were controlling, you deleted my girlfriends, as in friends who are girls, phone numbers out of my phone. When I reprogrammed Kallen's and started talking with her, she must have popped up on your radar. I don't know if you said anything to her but she stopped communicating with me suddenly and told me that I should just focus on my girlfriend, that was proof enough for me you intervened somewhere. You always checked my phone. I'm in the military Euphy, we have our phone's swept routinely and mine was found to have background tracking apps installed 3 separate times. You were possessive, even going as far as to be so mean to your own sister… I can go on, but I really don't want to."

Euphy looked awe-struck. Damn Suzaku's bleeding heart.

"Look, don't take what I said to heart, rather use it as a guide for what to work on and what to maybe either avoid or communicate with your next partner."

"I'm sorry. I'M SORRY SUZAKU. I'll change. I won't do any of that. You're right, we need to fix our communication and now that you've told me all that, I'll work on it with you and we'll come out even stronger. Except the Kallen thing, I didn't say anything to her."

"That's a lie. And we can't work on anything because I don't love you… ergo, I have no desire to work anything with you."

"But once you put just some effort into us, you'll fall back in love with me pronto, I'll make sure of it. and it's not a lie. Kallen telling you to focus on your girlfriend?! How is that my fault?"

"Ok, here's more reasons, you're a liar, you're lying right now. I wanted to protect Kallen so I didn't mention that she flat out told me exactly what you said to her and the bold faced threats. Euphy… I don't love you, stop this, god, Please stop this."

Suzaku was getting unhinged and right as he was about to start yelling, Lelouchia appeared and literally dragged her sister off into the womens bathroom and locked it behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LELOUCHIA. I was in the MIDDLE OF SOMETHING."

"Don't start with me, Euphy. Do you really love Suzaku?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?! Of course I do. That's what I was just talking to him about."

"Then stop this. Euphy, he's a military man… He's got a very stressful job. He pilots the Lancelot Albion, Britannia's white reaper. He goes out every day against our foreign and domestic enemies. Do you understand that?"

Euphy scoffed.

"Of course I do Lelouchia. What the fuck is your point?! I know just as much if not more than you do about him."

"Well that's demonstrably untrue. But that's not my point. My point is, come tomorrow, would you rather have Suzaku alive and not yours or Suzaku dead."

Euphy took a step back.

"What kind of options are those?! Of course I want Suzaku alive, in any, every, all situations, I want Suzaku alive."

"Then why are you adding undue, huge amounts of stress on him? Stress that will inevitably affect his efficiency in the field? He hasn't slept well since you've been bombarding him with texts and calls. He called me this morning worried about your threats to hurt yourself. He was about to lose his cool right now. Suzaku. LOSE HIS COOL. I've only seen it happen a handful of times, as I'm sure you have."

Euphy looked mildly distraught for a few seconds.

"He's making a mistake, Lulu. I have to help him."

"Let him figure it out himself if it's a mistake. You picked a competent boyfriend, Euphy. It doesn't matter if you think he made a mistake, don't you see that? HE NEEDS to think that. And everything you're doing now is only solidifying his decision to break up with you. You're acting crazy, I know you, you're not insane so I know that you've stepped back and recognized what you're doing is coming off as crazy. Back away, give him space. If he comes back to you, he comes back. But move forward with your life."

"I can't lose him."

"Yes, you can. You're stronger than some boy."

"Oh easy for you to say, he's still in your life. Maybe as more than a friend. H…he's my soulmate, Lelouchia."

"Stop saying things like that and soon you'll realize that it MAY not be true. Start with little steps. Focus on your own life, on ways to improve your own self, take up cooking so you won't be so threatened by that, or other hobbies. Start socializing again, going out with friends. Soon, you'll be checking out other guys in no time."

"I've never EVER noticed anyone other than Suzaku."

"What about Sheldon? Or Kewell? Or Dante? If I recall, you said Dante was your soulmate on multiple occasions."

Euphy looked a little embarrassed.

"Those were school girl crushes. I wasn't mature enough to recognize my true soulmate then."

"Shut-up Euphy, you're only 18 now. You're still just as much a child in the department of love than that little school girl was."

"Did you tell Suzaku about those guys?"

"I might've mentioned Dante back when you were slowly driving me towards insanity with your obsession. You see, Euphy, you've always developed obsessions with guys. I think it might even be that Suzaku broke up with YOU which caused you to lash out like this. But if you truly love him, let him go. It's a cliché for a reason. Anything other than respecting his wishes is counter-productive to your end goal."

"It hurts, Lulu. It really hurts. E…especially when I think of him… with another girl, with you."

"I know, Euphy. And I'm sorry it hurts you to see us together but we're best friends and he needs me too. We have all our classes together, I'm his tutor. It's envitable that we're going to be in close proximity with each other."

"But, nothing's going on between you two, right? Can you promise me that?"

"Nothing's going on between us, we're just best friends." Lelouchia had NO problems lieing about that. The situation called, nay, demanded it. There was no other option lest her sister have a mental breakdown and the fallout be catastrophic.

Besides, secret relationships were sexy in their own right. Even though, Lelouchia was still looking forward to the day she could publicly walk hand-in-hand with Suzaku. UGH. Damn that cuddling asshole, being the cause of her having such grotesque maudlin thoughts.

"Promise you'll stay that way, forever."

"No, Euphy. Just like you can't promise to stop loving Suzaku, I can't promise things like that."

"Because you like him like that? You can see a future with him?"

"I can't see the future, that's why I can't make that promise."

"But that means you haven't ruled it out, meaning you entertain the notion somewhere in your head."

"I also haven't ruled out a super-intelligent chimp coming to tyrannically rule the world. In the same right, I won't make a promise to you that I'll never bow down to a tyrannical chimp."

"You're obfuscating the point. Do you like him like that?"

"No, Euphy. Now, the bell rang over 10 minutes ago, we should get back to class."

Euphy looked fully and wholly dejected. It hurt Lelouchia to see. But this needed to be done. Her sister was flawed on the inside. Outwardly, she was beautiful, magnificent. But inwardly, she needed to work on herself before she could truly embark on a healthy relationship.

Suzaku's eyes lit up when Lelouchia walked into their class late.

"Stop looking like that or the whole school will know about us."

"I don't care."

"I do, Suzaku. I told Euphy there's nothing between us. We have to, for her sake, for yours, and for mine, we have to uphold that lie."

Suzaku looked sad for a few moments before smiling in resignation.

"Yeah. Just as long as there are no lies between us. And as long as that lie remains a lie… I'm ok with it."

Lelouchia's lips curled in a smirk reeking of suspicion.

"No lies between us? That's quite a caveat, wouldn't you say? I'm sure there are plenty of lies between us, whether straight up told, or lies of omission."

"That's true… I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Hrm… you go first."

Suzaku took out a sheet of paper and started writing.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to write my confessions out. You can do yours however you like."

Suzaku scribbled inconspicuously for over 20 minutes, causing more than a little worry for Lelouchia. Suzaku had turned his back and was vigilant in keeping every word hidden until he had finished.

"Ok, I'm done. Here's the only rule. You have to read the whole thing before you can say anything to me."

Lelouchia nodded in agreement. She would soon be regretting that.

'I know you had a sexual relationship with Gino Wineberg. I wanted to surprise you one day and hid in your closet when you two came bursting through the door. At first I was in utter shock so my mind sputtered and fled me, leaving me an empty husk. When it had graciously made its return, you were both heavy in the midst of amorous activities and it was just… too late and too weird and too strange for me to have made my presence known.'  
Lelouchia looked up at Suzaku, utterly shocked.

"Go on… not a word until the end. Remember?"

Lelouchia exhaled her gasping breath and after a few more seconds of blankly gaping, her eyes returned to the page.

'Hearing you two was embarrassing but your voice was soo delicious, tantalizing, that I started to get hard. I mean, how could I not, in that situation, really?! Then I heard you demand Gino to untie you and I was about ready to pounce out of there in anticipation of the fight. But… but when I heard you moan, moan like you wanted it, like you needed it, it was probably one of the sexiest thing's I'd ever heard and… I couldn't help myself, I had to look. I didn't take my eyes off you, ya know. Every facial feature teeming with pleasure, the way your body arched beautifully with your hands still tied. At first, I think what turned me on the most was your milky skin and your voice, just… the things you were saying and the tone… I couldn't help touching myself to the chorus of your moans and demands and naughty words. I think I came watching you swirl your tongue around his cock, moving my hand to mimic your mouth, picturing it around me. He fucked you and you and he both came soon after that. I hated that I couldn't see your face as you came. Then, I just felt a whole assortment of feelings, embarrassment, shame, confusing arousal, jealousy and envy, I felt possessive of you… I left shortly after you got in the shower. I think it was when I first started realizing that I may like you.

But that's not it. A couple of weeks later, I caught the back of your school uniform as you turned a corner in the barracks.'

Lelouchia again looked up, mouth agape.

Suzaku shook his head clear after watching Lelouchia's reactions to the first part. Her eyes went from shocked to lascivious to full blown aroused. She was biting her lip and even let out a teeny involuntary moan that she didn't notice. Suzaku did though.

"Keep reading…"

Lelouchia nodded and looked back down.

'When you told Gino to meet you in Tristan, I set up his visual comms to send the video to the Lancelot. Oh Lulu… I couldn't help myself. I know it was a gross invasion of your privacy, but the thought of seeing you again, like that… it was too tempting. TOO tempting. I came three times, watching you. I was more turned on that I'd ever been in my entire life. I knew I liked you after that. I wasn't completely sure it wasn't totally physical. But I knew I wanted you… knew that I had to have you. You were, you are perfect, Lulu… so sexy when you're dominant, equally sexy when your submissive. You use every part of your body to extract the most pleasure out of you and your partner. Your voice, your body, your mind… you even use external props… Lulu, when you fucked that shifter knob… OH. MY. GOD. This is sooo embarrassing… but afterwards, I went and switched out those shifters, the one you fucked is in Lancelot right now. But not before I licked it clean…'

That was it. Lelouchia couldn't handle it anymore. There were still a few more lines left but she looked up at Suzaku, her breath already rapid, her panties wet. Suzaku watched her through his own lidded eyes as she squirmed and chewed on her lip.

Lelouchia looked up at Suzaku and they both recognized the pure lust in each other's eyes. It was study hall but the teacher had started rambling on about something or other. Lelouchia's hand went tugging at her collar as she stood up and left for the bathroom, not giving a shit at the strange look her teacher gave her for the abrupt departure. Suzaku waited the most antsy 5 minutes of his life before he announced "bathroom, excuse me" and left himself. He rushed up to the roof and upon throwing the door open was immediately pinned to the ground by Lelouchia.

"Ohhh Suzaku… fuck … fuck I didn't think I would be so turned on by that… fuck you for doing that.. fuck you… fuck, fuck ME.. god fuck me right now, Suzaku!"

There was no foreplay this time, except for maybe the slight sucking on Lelouchia's neck as both Suzaku and Lulu fumbled for his pants.

Suzaku went to slide Lelouchia's panties down when he came upon straight wet flesh.

"You naughty girl, did I take too long? Were you touching yourself?"

"T..that's what you get f..for making me wait…ahhHH"

Suzaku seized that moment to start fondling and inserting his fingers into her.

"God damn you're so wet… and.. tightandhot… I don't think I can wait."

"Good. Me neither."

Suzaku didn't need anymore prompting, he fucked Lelouchia raw on that rooftop. They started out standing up against the door. When Lelouchia pulled Suzaku's hair at a particularly hard thrust, Suzaku lost his balance and she landed on top of him, riding him while reaching back and fondling his balls. Then Suzaku sat up and helped lift Lelouchia's bouncing self up and down his cock. She was getting so mother fucking close at this point and just wanted it hard. That was when Suzaku sprawled her on her back under him and held one of her legs open with one arm and the other wrapped around her back to help keep purchase. Lulu's unoccupied leg was wrapped firmly around Suzaku's back. Suzaku pounded her mercilessly into the cool concrete. And they were really making quite a bit of noise. If anyone had been in the courtyard, they surly would have heard. Luckily, no one came. Well, other than the two individuals engaged in the rambunctious sex on the roof.

After about 15-ish minutes, with 2 minutes of cuddling, Suzaku and Lelouchia staggered their return to class, both having to actually visit the loo to clean the smell of sex off of them… as best they could anyways. Lelouchia's had to wash and dry her panties as well as she could. And after telling Suzaku that, the boy had to consciously stifle his arousal at the thought of Lulu briefly walking around commando and then with wet undies, made wet indirectly from him arousing her.

Lelouchia smiled her evil smile and whispered and mouthed 'payback' while winking as she watched her lover struggle with his tent. She didn't admit it, but she was maybe just a little turned on herself again… just a bit. But that could wait, because they would have plenty of time and opportunities from now on. Lelouchia smiled at that thought and scowled at the bubbling affection she felt. Ugh. SHE WOULD NOT TURN INTO A HOPELESS ROMANTIC. No siree bob.

* * *

It took almost 2 months for Euphy to fully quit pestering Suzaku and another 2 for that look of hope and anticipation in her eyes to finally dissipate.

Lulu and Suzaku kept their relations, much to Suzaku's chagrin, very secret. He started getting impatient around the 2.5 month mark but he still deferred to his girlfriend.

Yes, Lelouchia Vi Britannia was Suzaku's girlfriend. After a Gino and Kallen teased them about it on one of their Netflix movie double dates. Once Kallen and Gino left and Suzaku very thoroughly berated himself for setting them up, he went to the bedroom to find Lulu sitting in deep contemplation. She stirred when he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her and then just as he was about to ask her, she announced that she was Suzaku's girlfriend. Especially in front of and to be made repeatedly clear in front of Gino and Kallen.

Suzaku snickered and hugged her tighter.

"Say, Lulu… will you be my girlfriend?"

Lelouchia looked at Suzaku as if he'd just sprouted a third eye.

"Are you stupid? I just said I was."

"Yeah, just say it again, in response to my question. Ya know, so that I can maintain some manly dignity here."

"haha. No."

Suzaku tackled her and started tickling her.

"haha ok ok… god, you don't play fair… I would seriously hate to be up against you in the lancelot."

"Yeah… I tickle my enemies to death in lancelot. Ya know, those machines sure are ticklish…" Suzak rolled his eyes as he spoke facetiously. "Now say it… say Lulu, will you be my girlfriend?"

"heh… yeah… Sure thing Suzaku. I'd looovee to be yourrr girllfrieennndd."

Then Suzaku tickled her again until she said it seriously.

* * *

"And Kewell took me out for ice cream but the place didn't have my favorite flavor so he went and called every other surrounding ice cream place until he found one."

"And… were you pressuring him to do that in any way?"

"Noo… It crossed my mind but I decided that settling for my second favorite wasn't bad at all. Besides, I was with my favorite person anyways, what more could I have asked for. He just went and did it because he's the sweetest person ever."

"Wow Euphy. I'm proud of you, you're really growing as a person."

"Thanks, Lulu. I really want to keep him. I really like him so… I dunno, I kind of have to…"

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Then we went to see this romcom and the lead actor looked JUST like him and I was thinking the whole time, OH MY GOD, I hope he doesn't get any ideas from this guy. Ya know, because in every romcom, the guy is always oblivious at first…"

Euphy went on for another half an hour while Lelouchia tried her hardest to dedicate a few glances indicating interest here and there. At the 35- minute mark though, Lelouchia put her hand up.

"Ok, enough. I don't need to know what colors he would allow you to paint his toenails with. In fact, I doubt Kewell would want that information spread."

"Meh. You're my sister and that's what happens when you have a steady boyfriend… speaking of… a..are you seeing anyone?"

The hesitancy in Euphys voice unnerved Lelouchia.

"I'd rather not say."

Euphy's eyes lit up.

"OH MY GOD. That means YES, that means YES! Who is it? Is it who I think it is? Because if it is… I… I just want you to know that… I'm happy for you. And I," Euphy sighed, "I feel really bad about how I acted and… the things I said. You've been so supportive of me and if there was some way I could convey to you, other than in words, how totally fine and ok and HAPPY I am for you both… I'd do it in a heartbeats second."

"To what?"

"Huhn?!"

"A heart beats second to what?... haha, the prhase is either in a heartbeat or in a second… not in a heratbeats second."

"Oh, haha, right… sorry. But, can you maybe not analyze my grammar when I'm bearing my soul to you and apologizing from my heart."

"Right. That was rude and inconsiderate of me. Thank you, Euphy. And your apology is accepted."

"Great! Now, can you tell me if I'm right."

"No."

"WHYyyyYyyyy?" Euphy whined.

"I don't want to."

"Can you at least give me hint? Pretty please."

"No. Now stop asking."

It was the least she could do to punish her sister for the months of hell she had to put up with.

"If it's because you liked each other back then and I made it really difficult for you guys… I really… really am sorry." Euphy started crying and Lelouchia sort of hated how mature and sweet her sister was becoming. Her inward self was almost matching her outward beauty.

Lelouchia sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you if you don't gush and leave immediately after. And you can't mention it to me again for at least 6 months."

"No deal. 2 weeks."

"3 months."

"1 week"

"You can't go DOWN on time."

SIGH.

"3 weeks."

"2 months. FINAL OFFER."

"Nope. I can play that game too. 1 month, FINAL FINAL OFFER OFFER."

"Repeating words does not give them more weight."

"Oh, doesn't it?"

"Hrm… shit, maybe it does. Fuck, fine. One month."

Euphy's face lit up with glee.

Lelouchia got up and went to her room, just as she was about to close it, she loudly proclaimed.

"You were right." And shut the door promptly.

She could hear the squeals behind her closed door and only HOPED those squeals would go distance themselves rather than increase in volume.

Luckily, she heard the squeals stop and Euphy just yelled "bye bye Suzaku's loovverrr girlll" Before Lelouchia heard the front door close.

She promptly texted Suzaku.

"Crazy girl knows. She apologized and pried it out of me and claims she's happy. She squealed. It was disgusting and I hate you."

"OMG! So, now we can be official official? Like I can hold your hand and serenade you songs in the hallways? And y u hate-a me-a for?"

"I think you just proved your point. Mr. Hallway serenading and dumb fake Italian accents man."

"Ah. I did all that after you already hate-a me. No fair."

"I wouldn't have had to endure the squealing if you weren't banging me."

"Right. Makes sense. Will commence on stoppage of the banging you, effective pronto. I'll see you next week."

"Shut-up. You're coming over tonight."

"But Lulu… ze banging…"

"I thought you were Italian… now you're french? Pick one, rather, pick intelligence or #noaccentplease."

"haha. Naww, I like ze banging and I like you. I love you, actually. But mostly I love the banging, so… I guess I might grace you with my majesty tonight."

"Or you could just send your cock."

"Ouch. Emotionally and physically. I wish you hadn't said that right after we watched game of thrones last night."

"Maybe that's exactly why I said it…"

"Well, too bad missy… you either get nothing or everything that's attached to said cock. Your choice."

"You know… if you were less stubborn, I would outright deny you. But since I really want someone to fuck tonight… I'll take the latter option."

"Good choice. And I'm glad I'm your first and only choice in fucking stock available."

"Says who?"

"Says my girlfriend, my official girlfriend, for the world to know. Haha, I'm seriously not letting go of your hand tomorrow…"

"Maybe I won't let go of your cock the entire day."

"You know… I'm really starting to wonder if I wasn't hung so well, whether we would have lasted at all."

"Thank God that's not a reality we have to deal with. See u tonight, Mr. wellhungboyfriend."

"mmm'k. I love you, beautiful."

"Yeah, I know it."

" :( "

"I love you, too. A lot."

" :) x infinity"


End file.
